Ghost
by Millie55
Summary: You haunt me in my nightmares; creep into my dreams. Your memory, your smell, your beautiful face... it's just an illusion, something I crave to see. You kept me safe from my fears and held me close during the night, a protector from what I didn't see. In a downward spiral I find myself to be, craving your touch and sweet tea. You are a ghost. Lincoln/OFC. Slight AU
1. Death Due Us Part

**Chapter One**

**Death Do Us Part**

The rays of the sun shine through the cheap blinds of the bedroom window causing the woman in the double bed to stir. Her deep red hair creates a curtain over her porcelain face as she rolls onto her bare back. She pushes it back with her long fingers, their nail tips painted a scarlet red. He green eyes analyze the room from wall to wall and roof to floor. The dark blue paint on the walls are chipping off, the dark green carpet is littered with garbage and dirty cloths and the room is barley finished, the only things in the room is the bed, a dresser and a bedside table. I smile plays on her lips, nothing had changed since she had first been brought back to his apartment five months prior. I still and will probably forever appear to be a Chicago bachelor pad. She glances at the clock to find that is dawning near the time of her departure. "Lincoln," She whispers as she pulls the white sheet she had brought over to replace the dingy burgundy ones that used to haunt the room around her body. "Linc..." She trails off as she hunches over her boyfriend's torso to plant a quick kiss on his lips.

Once her lips meet his he quickly wraps his strong arms around her and rollers her onto her back. "LINCOLN!" she squeals loudly and she tries to playfully fight him off. He runs his hands over her sheet covered body and she laughs humorously only from the next door neighbours to pound on the wall angrily in result to their loud rambunctious actions. "Lincoln, stop I have to go soon and we don't need the landlord coming to the door again."

"You don't have to go..." Lincoln trails off as she slides out from under him to gather cloths from the drawer granted hers. "Call in work today Cameron, stay home in bed with me." Lincoln suggests before continue to bribe her with watching her favorite movies, and even a massage.

"I can't Lincoln, my job is important to me I have to go." Cameron sighs as she buttons up her powder blue blouse before tucking it into her black pencil skirt. "Now I'm going to be late if I don't leave now, love you." Cameron tries to leave but Lincoln hops up from the bed to chase after her. "Not fair! I'm in heels!" She shouts as she tries to run for the front door. Lincoln grabs her by the arms and pulls her in for a deep kiss before pulling back with a smile.

"Love you too." He smiles before opening the door for her.

"Goodbye Lincoln, I'll see you after work."

xXx

Piles upon piles of paperwork are stacked up high on Cameron's desk when she arrives. She lets out a subtle sigh as she places her purse on the floor by her chair before heading over to the coffee table. She grabs her mug and fills it with black coffee before adding sugar and cream. She goes to return to her desk when she is bumped by the rookie, sending her coffee down the front of her blouse. "Watch what you're doing Officer Kravecki or I'll make sure you're back selling beef jerky be the end of the night!" Cameron threatens him while pulling her sticky hot blouse away from her skin. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go home and change into a shirt that is not see-through."

Cameron storms off to get her purse and rushes outside to her car hoping to leave unseen by her male coworkers, not wanting then to see her drenched in their favorite drink or before she has to share her recent; shocking news. She is about to pull out when there is a tap on the driver's side window. She rolls the tinted window down to find the rookie, holding a freshly brewed cup of coffee in his hand. "Made you one for the road," Kraveki smiles before handing her the travel mug.

"Stop being a kiss ass Kraveki." She jokes with a smile. "Thanks for the cup of Joe; you think you can get started on a paper work on my desk? I'll be back to help in twenty minutes tops. It's the least you could do after wreaking my favorite shirt." The rookie gives off a subtle nod and a grin before turning back to begin his work. Cameron pulls out of her parking space, drives off onto the open road. When she comes to a stop at a red light she eyes up the steaming coffee and zealously drains half the liquid from the mug. Ignoring the fact that the flavour is bit off; the coffee is tainted.

xXx

RING! RING! RING! The phone sounds and Lincoln pulls himself from in front of the television to answer it. "Hello." His gruff voice yawns into the line and erupts into the ear of the caller on the other end.

"Change the channel to fifteen." His brother, Michael's voice is rushed and causes Lincoln to worry. Lincoln's mind begins to race over multiple situations that would affect him greatly; in the end, the only thing that could hurt him now was if something happened to Michael, L.J, Veronica or Cameron. Lincoln had already gone through being abandoned by his father, his mother dying of cancer, travelling through the foster system and knocking up Lisa Rix - his life was troubled and is about to get worse. He switches the channel from the sports network to find the news. Downtown traffic is backed up due to a three car collision. Lincoln sits down on his brown leather couch and watches in horror as Cameron is pulled from her white hybrid car; a gash in her forehead, covered in coffee and she appears to be unconscious. He hangs up the phone on his brother without a word of goodbye and rushes out the door to make his way to the hospital, praying that Cameron alright.

* * *

**This fiction came to me while editing the picture which is now the cover for it. It was been a while since I have written a Prison Break FanFiction so I am very excited to be jumping into it again. I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break.**

**~Millie**


	2. Forever and Always

**Chapter Two**

**Forever and Always**

The siren of the ambulance was the only thing Lincoln could hear next to his own pounding heart beat. He had met up with it three blocks away from the hospital and had been tailing it ever since. They pull up to the emergency room doors in front of him and Lincoln slams on the break to give them enough room to lift Cameron out on the gurney. Lincoln rushes from his car; his white tee covered in nervous sweat and wind chilling his knees through the ripped holes. He approaches the paramedics as multiple doctors' rush through the sliding glass doors to the ER. He hovers behind the paramedics and looks down over their shoulders to see Cameron in an even worse condition than she was on TV. Her naturally fair, pale skin is now almost translucent; the gash on the right side of her face has cause streams of blood to flow down in streams, her green eyes are shut tight and her blouse is ripped open in result of having to use the defibrillator during transport. "Cameron..." A scared whisper plays off Lincoln's lips as he tries to grasp for her cold hand but he is pushed back my one of the doctors.

"I need you to stay back sir," The woman's voice is strong like her attitude. Her hair is cropped short at the chin and he big eyes, a piercing baby blue. Lincoln's own blue eyes travel down to the doctor's identification card that is resting neatly on her white coat; _Susan B. Anthony._

"Doctor Anthony, I need to be with her." Lincoln states clearly as they begin to roll the gurney towards the entrance.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to join her, but I assure you we will do anything to save Ms. Douglas." Doctor Anthony tells him before running off beside the gurney into the emergency room. She and two other 'doctors' shout medical terminology back and forth as they rush down the corridor in search on an empty operating room. Susan locks the door behind her and suits up in some scrubs before addressing her team. "Okay men, you know what we have to do; it'll be easy as long as Kellerman did his job right."

xXx

TICK! TICK! TICK! The constant sounding of the clock haunts Lincoln's ears as he waits impatiently in the waiting room. He twiddles his thumbs, taps his foot on the ground and even starts to pass in attempts to keep his mind off of things. He watches from the corner of his eyes as the nurse stationed at the reception desk grows annoyed with his presence and he freezes when she calls; "Hey you!" Lincoln gives her his full attention hoping that she has received an update on Cameron's condition. "Your pacing is driving me crazy, go outside, make a phone call, go get a snack, I don't care what you do. Just get away from my desk; I'll page you when the doctor finishes up."

Lincoln gives off a subtle nod of understanding before walking off outside. The cool air is refreshing, but doesn't help. He walks over tot eh old payphone and slides in a few quarters before dialing. RING! RING! RING! The phone is picked up on the other end and Lincoln quickly speaks; "Michael?"

"Yeah it's me." Michael speaks in a soft voice that grows sympathetic as he continues; "How are things going with Cameron?"

"It doesn't seem good Mike; they've been in the operation room for hours." Lincoln worries. "Wha- what if? What if she-" Lincoln stutters but Michael quickly cuts him off.

"Cameron is going to be fine Linc, don't think like that." Michael assures him. "Everything is going to be just fine!"

"Yeah, yeah... your right. Do you think you could stop by my place and grab some stuff for me? I'm not leaving the hospital until she is in the condition that allows her to come with me." Lincoln asks his gruff voice weak with growing stress.

"Yeah, I'll be there is twenty minu-" Michael speaks but Lincoln draws his ear away from the phone when he hears his name blare in an annoyed female voice over the intercom.

"Mike I gotta go!" Lincoln's words are rushed into the phone before he slams the phone back down and rushes back into the ER. Doctor Susan B. Anthony stands by the room where Cameron now lay still unconscious while she removes her bloody latex gloves. Lincoln peers into the room to see Cameron's head wrapped in layers of gauze and now dressed in a hospital gown. "How is she?"

"She's critical... but stable." Doctor Anthony informs her and Lincoln's heart drops.

"She is going to be alright?" He shoots another question.

"Things can go either way from here. We'll just have to wait and see Mister Burrows." Susan's voice shows no sympathy towards him, she is a cold human being.

"If they're anything I can do?" Lincoln asks one final thing.

"Stay with her, be here if or when she wakes up. Praying helps to..."

xXx

Curled up in the bedside chair Lincoln sleeps, his large, strong hand entwined with Cameron's small limp one. A loud electronic hum fills the air causes Lincoln to jolt awake to find the line on the heart beat monitor has fallen pin straight. "We need a doctor in here!" Lincoln shouts at the top of his lungs hoping someone will hear his calls for help. Doctor Anthony and her team flood the room to tend to Cameron's needs but Lincoln is ushered from the room by one of the nurses. He peers back over his shoulder hoping to see that she is alright but the shut door blocks his field of vision.

He sits in the seat in the waiting room now claimed as his, a hot cup of coffee in his hands and his brother at his side. The door clicks open and the sound of heels clicking against the tile grows closer. Doctor Anthony walks up to him a fake frown plastered on her face. Lincoln stands to greet her needing to know exactly what happened. Susan takes a deep breath before quickly informing him; "I'm sorry Mister Burrows, but she didn't make it."

* * *

** I would like to thank the people who reviewed on the first chapter along with alerting, favoriting etc. it is great motivation to keep writing this story seeing how I was unsure about it at first. I hope you enjoied chapter two and I will get chapter three up as soon as I can. (Also, if you have heared the song Forever and Alway by Parachute you will somewhat unsterstand why I titled the chapter after it.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break.**

**~Millie**


	3. Winding a Web of Lies

**Chapter Three**

**Winding a Web of Lies**

One day was all it took for Lincoln's life to spin off track and three months was all it took for it to hit rock bottom. He has lost his job unloading boxes at Ecofield, he still owes thousands of dollars that he borrowed to put towards Michael's schooling, he finds himself constantly surrounded by reminded of Cameron's death and just to top it off he lost his keys and locked himself out of his apartment complex. He had arrived home after getting high only to find that he had lost his keys on the way home on the cold winter night. He now sleeps curled up in the arch of the snow covered door way, his jacket held closed tight by his frozen hands and his red nose running as he waits for anyone to come by. "Rough night?" The words of his younger brother Michael cause him to jolt awake. Lincoln runs his rough hands trying to wake himself up to take in the image of his brother in front of him; he is dressed in a long black coat, earmuffs on his head, scarf around his neck and a suit underneath. No one would ever guess the two of them were even close to being acquaintances never mind brothers. "I got your message, what's the problem?"

"Lost my keys," Lincoln huffs, before blowing hot air into his cupped hands. With a sudden familiar clink Lincoln looks up at his brother just in time to catch his cold key filled ring. "Where'd you find them?"

"About four feet that way," Michael says in an annoyed tone while pointing back behind them.

"How are you doing? It's been a while." Lincoln questions as he hoists himself up from the ground.

"I'm fine, how are you?" Michael questions hoping to receive an honest answer; the last time the brothers had spoken it was a day or two after Cameron's death. Michael had asked the exact same question and Lincoln answered that he was fine and that things couldn't be better is was sucked into the darkness of denial.

"Cold," Lincoln chuckles letting carbon dioxide escape his mouth in a white cloud. "But I need to talk to you about something, maybe we could grab some lunch at Spa-" Lincoln speaks but is cut off by Michael.

"If you have to talk to someone go to the therapist; I have to get back to work," Michael says harshly as he notices the subtle scent of marijuana on Lincoln's person. "Speaking of which, I heard you got fired a few weeks ago. What was it this time?" Michael questions as he watches disappointment cover his brother's face.

"You really want to know?" Lincoln counters as Cameron floats through his mind. He takes a deep breath as he holds back tears. "Or are you just enjoying your view up from your high horse?"

"You know what I want? To not have to be the older brother to my little brother." Michael states before walking off leaving Lincoln alone in the archway.

Lincoln punches the red brick wall, trying to hold in his bottled up emotions. He runs his hands over his head before unlocking the front door. He walks in, throws the keys aside and walk past the cardboard boxes labeled _garbage. _Each of them is full of reminders of Cameron and her personal belongings. He kicks one of them on his way by and heads in the direction of his bedroom but stops when he notices the thin African-American man lounging on his couch. "What cha doing her Crab?" Lincoln questions him strongly, his voice easily hiding his near break down.

"Long time no see, were ya been? You aren't planning on moving are you Burrows? " Crab replies as he fixes his worn down blue sports coat and point towards the boxes.

"No..." Lincoln trails off almost unsure what to say. "Just doing some winter cleaning...I don't have the ninety grand alright?" Lincoln questions as his fists tense.

"Oh, relax man that debts already been paid." Crab informs him.

"By who?" Lincoln asks calmly but jumps slightly when a skinny pale man in a baseball cap erupts from the kitchen eating Cameron's old box of Special K.

"Someone who likes to do people favours." The man says before shoving a handful of the flakes in his mouth.

"I don't know what you were thinking but it's going to be a few days before I get the money to –" Lincoln tries to explain but he is cut off by the man.

"You can't get anywhere near that kind of money." The man says upfront. "So let's talk about what you can do for me."

xXx

The snow falls slowly down, blanketing the cemetery in a fresh layer of fluffy flakes. A trail of large footsteps leads to a dark grey grave stone and to the man kneeling down in front of it. His fingers trace over the engraving of the woman's name then down to the rest of the inscription;

_Cameron Eternity Douglas_

_January 29__th__ 1974 – September 4__th__ 2001_

"_Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever. - Mahatma Ghandi"_

Tears are finally shed from the man's bluish green eyes as he reaches out to stabilize himself. "Cami, I – I don't know what to do..." He breaths deeply, letting her smile and laughter creeps into his mind. He punches his thigh as his mind digs deep into the memory of returning home from the hospital. He had gone straight to the bathroom to splash his face with cold water. When he went to dry it, he dropped the towel beside the wastebasket and when he picked it up he found something unexpected. In the waste basket was a positive pregnancy test.

His tears grow more intense as he slides his hand in his pocket to pull out his phone; Michael still hasn't replied to his message. "Cameron why did you have to go? I shouldn't have let you go to work that day... I need you... I can't kill a man..."

xXx

The door closes with a gentile click as the doctor enters the examination room where his patient waits dressed in her thin paper gown, her deep red hair tided back in a messy bun and per pale legs held closed tight at her knees. Her green eyes look over the screens in the room before they fall on the tall male doctor. "Hello, I'm Doctor Stevens." He smiles a toothy grin. The woman goes to introduce herself but he silences her. "No introductions Miss, I've already gotten to know you quite well. Your uterus and I have become great friends." He jokes and the woman wrinkles her nose. "I'm just glad someone will finally be joining me in the viewing of your baby. The forth month is always the most exciting, you chose the perfect time to wake up..." Doctor Stevens trails of to pull on his latex gloves. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," The woman's voice finally sounds; "I'm just still trying to take everything in. I wake up three weeks ago from a coma and don't remember a thing. Not a person's face or name or anything that has happened the past twenty-seven years of my life. I didn't even remember my own family. Then, next think I know I find that I'm packing on a little bit of weight and the nurse tells me I'm just about four months pregnant. And now I'm here to see you... I don't even know who the father is." A silent tear travels down her check and she apologises as he hands her a tissue.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure when he hears that you've woken up he'll be outside your hospital door with a box of chocolate and a teddy bear. If not, I'll be here for guidance right up until you leave the delivery room with that little boy or girl in your arms." He smiles as he sets up the ultrasound machine. "First we're going to check the baby's heart rate..." He trails off as he covers her stomach in thick, cold goo. He slides the wand over her stomach and the image of the four month old baby appears up on the screen followed by the beat of the baby's heart. "Everything is sounding good." He smiles as he looks back at the soon to be mother to find that her eyes are glued on the blank white wall. "Don't be afraid to look at the screen, to see the little miracle growing inside you."

"If I look I might throw up." She advises him as she clenches her hands into small fists.

"It's alright. If you do decide to look I've seen way worse than vomit. Believe me..." He trails off with a crooked grin as he measures the baby. "It looks a little smaller than is should be, but I wouldn't worry too much seeing how we couldn't get much nutrients during the essential months."

Doctor Steven's continues through his checklist and soon makes it to the end. "Okay we're done here Mrs. Dobson. I printed off a picture of the little him or her and wrote the sex of the baby on the back just in case you get curious about it later." He smiles as he pulls off the gloves and fixes his jet black hair. "I'll leave you to get dressed and I'll tell your sister that you'll be good to go in five minutes.

"Thank you, Doctor." The woman's words are weak as she slowly stands up from the table. She uses the baby wipes on the side to clean off her stomach before pulling on the over sized t-shirt and black yoga pants. She slips on her sandals before reaching for the door handle. Before she can the door slowly opens to reveal the face of her sister.

"You ready to go?" She questions as she tucks a strand of her black hair back behind her left ear revealing the scars on her cheek. "The doctor wants you back in your room in half an hour for examination."

"Yeah, Gretch I'm ready." The red head sighs as she holds the envelope tight in her hands. The two of them begin to walk in the direction of the recovery wing of the hospital where Miss. Dobson is staying when Gretchen's cell phone begins to ring.

"You go on ahead and sit down in the sitting area, you look tired. I'll be right there." Gretchen smiles as she raises the phone to her ear. She waiting till her 'sister' is far enough away before speaking; "What do you want Kellerman?"

"I'm just checking in. It's going down tonight; I just wanted to make sure our patient isn't going to ruin anything?" The voice of her colleague fills her ear.

"The dumb bitch hasn't remembered a thing." She smiles; "The doctor said there is an eighty-five percent chance she won't remember a thing. There is nothing to worry about, little Cameron Douglas will not be a problem to us anymore."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoied the chapter becuase I totally got lost in writing it. I hope you found it shocking and that you have now learned and will not forget that this story is unpredictable. I apologise if I got some medical technology references wrong. I'm just a person, everybody makes mistakes. If this chapter confused you in anyway please message me and I'll try to explain things best I can!**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Prison Break.**

**~Millie**


	4. Outside the Open Window

**Chapter Four**

**Outside the Open Window**

For the first time in a long time the corridors of Northwestern Memorial Hospital were calm. No agonized screams echo off the walls and not a single blood drop was shed. On this peaceful evening Doctor Evangeline Hart makes her rounds in the recovery ward. She checks on her recent burn victim first to find that he is fast asleep before moving down to her main priority and miracle; Cameron Douglas. After one month in her comatose state and without showing any progress, her chance of living dropped down to two percent. No one expected Cameron to wake up but when they discovered her pregnancy Doctor Hart made it her number one priority to make sure Miss. Dobson would recover and carry her baby to term.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Doctor Hart enters the room assigned to Miss Dobson. "Good evening Cameron, how are we feeling today?" She questions as she closes the door behind her and pulls her dark chocolate waves of hair up into a ponytail.

"I'm just a little tired. It's been a long day." Cameron yawns as she tightens her grip on the envelope she received from Doctor Stevens.

"Yes it has," Evangeline smiles as she reads over Cameron's chart. "Says here your sister took you for a walk in the park and you went to see Doctor Oliver Stevens today. How did that go?"

"It was interesting." Cameron admits while her fingers trace the side of the envelope that is glued closed. She states down at it for a few seconds her emerald eyes watering before deciding on what to do. "Do you want to open this with me?" She questions her voice weak.

"Sure. Sure, but wouldn't you rather open this with your sister?" Hart questions as she takes a seat on the end of the bed.

"No, it's fine. I'd rather open it with you; I don't think she'll mind." Cameron breathes and her hands begin to tremble. "I-I-I-I can't open it... can you do it? Please?" She questions nervously, trying to fight her curiosity. She hands the envelope over to her doctor hiding her face in her hands. "Tell me once it's open."

"Okay..." Evangeline trails off and within a few second the paper is ripped; "Okay it's open." She slides the image back into Cameron's hands. Cameron's eyes are shut tight and she forces herself to open them to view her child to be. The black and white image causes a single tear to travel down her cheeks. She quickly wipes it away before flipping it over.

"It's a girl." Cameron smiles slightly before letting out a yawn.

"Congratulations." Doctor Hart places her hand over Cameron's before returning her attention to her chart. She reads over it quickly with her deep brown eyes before concluding; "Now I want you to get a good night's sleep because we're going to put you through a few tests tomorrow, alright?"

Cameron didn't need to be told twice, she hunched down in her bed pulled the covers up and with the ultra sound picture held tight in her hand she fell asleep.

xXx

"_Stop being a kiss ass Kraveki." She jokes with a smile. "Thanks for the cup of Joe; you think you can get started on a paper work on my desk? I'll be back to help in twenty minutes tops. It's the least you could do after wreaking my favorite shirt." The rookie gives off a subtle nod and a grin before turning back to begin his work. Cameron pulls out of her parking space drives off onto the open road. When she comes to a stop at a red light she eyes up the steaming coffee and zealously drains half the liquid from the mug. Ignoring the fact that the flavour is bit off; the coffee is tainted. _

_She continues to drive through two more lights, through traffic before her vision begins to blur. She runs one of her hands over her face, trying to figure out what is going on when his vehicle is hit from the driver's side, then again from the rear. Her body is tossed like a rag doll in every direction before coming to rest on the deflated air bag. Cameron can hear the loud screams on a woman in the distance and the cries of a child. She tries to lift herself from her seat to attend to the hurt but her body is to week and her attention is draw to the blood dripping down her own forehead."Ah, shit." Her words barley escape her mouth before everything does black._

BANG! Cameron's body jolts away to the sound of a gunshot. She pushes off her thick hospital blankets and places her bare feet on the cold floor. She stands slowly and waits until she is stable before walking over to the open window. The cool Chicago breeze reeking of tobacco caresses her face as she scans the dark street and all seems well. Cameron is about to return to her bed when she sees a dark figure running down the street. With her eyebrows knitted together in confusion she gets closer to the window and is able to make out a tall Caucasian man with strong facial features, a balled head and dressed in a leather jacket and ripped jeans. She watches the man closely until he is out of sight. Cameron crawls into bed slowly her mind full of questions but only comes up with one answer. That man was up to no good and she was going to make sure he was punished for it.

* * *

**I am so glad you are enjoying this story! Ideas for it keep flooding in so exspect more updates in the week to come. I would like to thank Little Miss Fearless, jetplanejane, FoxRiverRose, and Smartlooks for the reviews and everyone that has alerted and favorited this story. I hope you will keep reading because there are more twists and turns to come.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break.**

**~Millie**


	5. Innocent Until Proven Guilty

**Chapter Five**

**Innocent Until Proven Guilty**

Just like everyday to Cameron, the new seemed to drag on out forever. Her multiple tests mad her weaker and her mind kept racing about the man she had saw late in the night. His strong expression and features never escapes her mind. Judging on how fast he was running and how close he was seen after the gunshot he was the one that pulled the trigger. After the tests are compete Doctor Hart helps Cameron back into her hospital bed, she is about to let her get some rest before lunch when Cameron clears her throat in need of asking a question. "What is it hun?" Harts asks softly.

"Was someone brought in with a gunshot wound last night?" Cameron asks as she rubs her sweaty hands together nervously. Doctor Hart replies with a confused yes before asking why Cameron is asking. "I woke up to a gunshot last night. When I got up to look out the window I saw a man running down the street with a worried look on his face." She explains as she pulls on her top sheet. "Is the man still alive?"

"No, there was nothing we could do. By the time the ambulance arrived the man was gone." Evangeline explains as she holds the door open for the nurse who is bringing in Cameron's lunch consisting of chicken soup, orange juice and Jell-o. "The police are going to want to you about what you saw, do you think you can handle that right now?" Cameron gives off a small nod but Doctor Hart is still unsure if her patient could handle the stress that comes with being a "witness". "Okay, I'll send them in when they are done questioning others. Until then, try to get some rest okay?"

xXx

Cameron's door opened without warning causing her to look up from her ultrasound picture completely alarmed to find two men dressed in suits standing in the door way. She observes the men one by one to find that one of them is much shorter than the other, stocky and has a soft and kind look to the other. Whereas the taller man has more of an edge to him with his seemingly strong frame, dark brown hair, not overly defined jaw and eye hidden behind his dark sunglasses. "Can I help you?" Cameron questions warily as he her brain struggles to pinpoint why the one man seems familiar. "Officer Kraveki?" She questions her mind finally falling on the man who had given her the coffee for the ride home.

"I think you have me mistaken with someone else Mrs. Douglas..." He says uneasily before continuing; "I'm Agent Kellerman and this is my partner Agent Hale, Doctor Hart informed me that you have some information on the murder case we are working on." The tallest man says his voice sharp like a knife.

"I thought this was a local case, what is so important that they called the feds in for?" Cameron questions quite harshly as she sets her picture down on her side table.

"The man that was killed last night was the vice-presidents brother maim." Agent Kellerman informs her as he removes his sunglasses revealing his blue eyes.

"Oh..." Cameron trails slightly; "... well then I hope I can be of some help. Late last night I woke up to a gunshot so I went to look out the window. When I did I saw a man running down the street towards the intersection."

"He was running in the opposite direction of the parking garage?" Agent Hale questions her as he takes notes on his small note pad. After a moment of thinking of how things are laid out in the area she gives off a nod, confirming what he had questioned.

"Can you describe the man for us?" Agent Kellerman queries smoothly he takes a seat bed side of Cameron. As Cameron describes almost perfectly what their suspect was wearing the night of the murder of Terrence Stedman he studies the room. His eyes quickly fall upon the ultrasound picture before looking back up at Mrs. Douglas as she states that she didn't get a good look at the man's face. "If we were to show you a man, would you be able to tell us if it was the man you saw last night?"

"Yes, defiantly."

xXx

With Doctor Hart at her side, Cameron is lead into the downtown Chicago police station. Many unfamiliar eyes fall on her as she is escorted to the very back to the station to where the interrogation room is located. Agent Kellerman and Agent Hale walk into the observation room siding with the in progress interrogation and Cameron is about to enter when Doctor Hart stops her; "Cameron are you sure you want to do this? If it is the man you saw you will be asked to appear in court as a witness. It may interfere with your recovery, add unwanted stress and as your doctor I feel that it is a bad idea."

"I'm sure." Cameron says sternly. "If this is the man that killed Mister Steadman, and I'm one of the only people that can verify his location last night I need to do this. I can't let a killer walk like a free man on the streets." Cameron walks into the observation room and turns her attention to the man on the other side of the one way glass; his head is shaved, facial features strong, tired blue eyes and still dressed in the leather jacket and warn blue jeans. "It's him. This is the man who I saw last night looking guilty as hell. He killed Mister Steadman."

* * *

**As far as Cameron is concerned he is guilty! I'm not quite sure how I feel about this chapter but I hope you guys enjoied it, I will try to get another out soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break.**

**~Millie**


	6. Guilty

**Chapter Six**

**Guilty**

Two months was all it took to convince the jury of twelve that Lincoln Burrows was guilty of murdering Terrence Steadman, the brother of the Vice-President Caroline Reynolds and yet the defence was asking one more witness to take the stand. Not bothering to look up at the new witness Lincoln stares down at the floor where his shackled ankles are chained to the floor. He kicks them slightly as he hears the heels of the witness kick against the floor as she walks up to the seat beside the judge. He listens as her vaguely familiar voice swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth before deciding to glace upwards. When he does his blue eyes grow wide and his jaw drop slightly, there on the stands was Cameron. He fights the urge to call her names as he brings his cuffed hands up to his face and rubs his eyes to see if it is just his mind playing games on his. Sure enough it is her with her long, dark red curls of hair; cat like green eyes, and porcelain skin. The only difference being her large pregnant belly carrying his child.

Sensing his watching Cameron sends a disgusted glare in Burrows direction before returning her attention to the defence lawyer. "Mrs. Dobson, Can you tell us where you were the cold December night that Mister Steadman was tragically murdered?" He questions, his voice strong and confident.

"I was in the recovery ward at Northwest Memorial Hospital under the care of Doctor Evangeline Hart." Cameron says clearly as she runs her petite hands over her swollen belly.

"Can you tell us what you heard and saw the night of the murder?" The man continues to ask questions.

"Late in the night I woke up to a gunshot, when I got up to look out the window I saw a man running down the street." She explains.

"Is that man in this room?" The man queries and Cameron nods. "Can you point him out for me please?" Cameron looks from the jury and to Lincoln Burrows, her emotionless eyes meeting his confused.

"He's right there, cuffed to the floor like her should be."

xXx

The jury returns after a long half hour and the courtroom falls silent. Cameron rubs her belly nervously as she watches one of the jurors walk up to the judge and hands him a slip of folded paper. He unfolds it slowly and reads it to himself, before announcing with the jury has decided on; "The jurors have found Lincoln Burrows guilty of the murder of Terrence Steadman. Mister Burrows is sentenced to execution by electric chair, three years from now on May eleventh. During the three years he will be confined to a cell at Fox River Penitentiary." The judge finishes, stands and leaves. Cameron's eyes now fall on Mister Burrow's family and close friends that were seated behind him; a short woman with long dark hair, dressed in a skirt suit; a taller, thin man with crystal like eyes, dressed in a pant suit and a shorter teenage boy with messed up hair and watery eyes most likely his son. They all exchange quick hugs and Burrows quickly says something to the disappointed looking man before being dragged off by the bailiff.

"Cameron we should go." Gretchen speaks softly as she places a hand on my shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" I question as I gather my coat sensing a worried tone in her voice.

"No. No, nothing at all. I just don't want to be late for your appointment with Doctor Stevens." Gretchen lies as she leads Cameron from the court room, sensing the eyes of Scofield and young Burrows on their backs.

* * *

**First off, I want to say sorry that this chapter was so short, it seemed appropriate. Also, I might be able to update for the next while because I will be out of town till the 20th of July. I will be bringing my writing with me but by the sound of things I am going to be very busy so I will be lucky if I get an update out. Hope you enjoied the chapter and I will make up the possibly long wait to you when I return.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break.**

**~Millie**


	7. Knocking

**Chapter Seven**

**Knocking**

Knock. Knock. Knock. Doctor Hart enters Cameron's room after her usual three knocks of warning. She shoots Cameron a caring smile before looking down at her clip board holding Miss Douglas's discharge papers. Cameron sits on the edge of her bed, she looks at her now empty bedside table and down at her suit case packed with maternity clothes and trinkets from the gift shop. "I know this might sound bad, but I'm kind of sad to be going." Cameron half chuckles as she wipes a single tear from her cheek. "This hospital is the only home I remember, the people here are the family replacing the one I had forgotten and you are one of the only people I can trust and can call a friend. I don't think I'm mentally ready to go."

"You will never be mentally ready," Doctor Hart smiles softly as she takes a seat beside her patient on the bed. "Having been in the hospital for countless months, only leaving for walks in the park and a trial for a murder... How could you be ready? No one who has been in your place has ever been ready, they all just went out back into the world and you know what? They are doing just fine."

"How many pregnant comatose patients that wake up with no memory have you doctored Doctor Hart?" Cameron looks up from the ground with a crooked smile.

"Not very many, just you. Now stop being a smartass and give me a hug." Evangeline laughs as she stands up from the bed. The two women embrace as tightly as they can but Cameron's growing belly. When they break apart Doctor Hart places her warm hands on Cameron's stomach. "Three months to go till the bun in the oven is ready. I better get an invitation to that baby shower."

"I can do you one better, I invite you to the birth of my baby. I'm going to need someone to hold my hand." Cameron proposes hopefully, not want to endure the pain of labour with no one but Doctor Stevens and a nurse at her side.

"It would be an honour." Hart smiles. "Now let's get these papers signed, your sister looked like she was in a grouchy mood today so I don't want to keep her waiting any longer."

xXx

The car ride through downtown Chicago's traffic filled streets was hectic for both Gretchen and Cameron. Gretchen was stressed because her partner at work was shot and she soon would be sent over sea's leaving Kellerman to keep watch over their current operation; watching as the Burrows case unfolds. As for Cameron, she is worried about well, everything. "Is it safe for me to be living downtown, in an apartment, alone?" Cameron swallows hard as Gretchen parallel parks in front of Cameron's new home.

"It's perfectly safe, there is security in the lobby and police patrol the area all the time." Gretchen assures her as she puts the car in park. "As long as you stick to the write people, and keep your mouth shut you will be fine."

"Keep my mout-" Cameron goes to question her sister but it cut off by the sound of the car door slamming shut. Slightly angered by this Cameron practically jumps from the car her face growing pink. "What do you mean keep my mouth shut?" Cameron shouts in Gretchen's direction.

"You can't just go around shouting like that. That's what I mean." Gretchen says sternly as her phone vibrates in her pocket. "Excuse me; I have to take this call." Gretchen walks off to the shaded side of the complex in search of privacy, leaving Cameron to stand beside the car. "Morgan."

"How's little miss forgetful?" The voice of Paul Kellerman erupts in her ear.

"Getting fatter by the day." Gretchen says rudely as she glances back at Cameron. "She looks like a blimp."

"I was asking memory wise..." Paul says sternly needing to get down to business.

"Nothing yet. Do you think you will be able to handle her while I'm gone?" Gretchen questions Paul quickly.

"I'll be fine, if she hasn't remembered anything yet, she never will."

xXx

The street light shines into Cameron's curtain-less window apartment window keeping her wide awake. She had tried a hot bath and a warm milk to help her get to sleep but nothing seemed to work. Knock. Knock. Knock. The sound of someone's fist grazing the door quickly echo through the home. Cameron cautiously gets up from her queen size bed and pulls on her turquoise robe. Her footsteps are deafly quite as she walks slowly across the hard wood floor and towards the brown welcome mat in front of the door. She slide open the spy hole slowly and hesitantly looks through it with her tired eyes. On the other side stands a boy looking around the age of thirteen, with shaggy brown hair, oversized cloths and holding boxes labeled garbage while others stand beside him.

Cameron wraps her hand around the cold door handle and pulls the door open after removing all the locks but the chain. "What do you want?" She asks softly not wanting to scare the boy.

"We thought you would like your stuff back." The boy speaks coolly.

"We?" Cameron questions slowly in confusion.

"Yeah, Uncle Mike will be right up with the last box."

* * *

**I'm back! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but as you know I was on a little vacation and they had NO internet 99 percent of the time! I almost died! I hope this chapter made up for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break**

**~Millie**


	8. Remember

**Chapter Eight**

**Remember**

"So are you going to let me in or not?" The boy questions as he struggles to continue to hold the large boxes in his hand. Cameron states at the slightly familiar boy, as she weighs the pros and cons of letting the boy inside. She glances over his appearance again and wrinkles her nose as she does so. She doesn't recognise the boy at all.

"Did Gretchen send you?" Cameron asks hesitantly as she prepares to close the door, in fear that the boxes are a ploy to get her to open the door so he can steal her belongings.

"Who's Gretchen?" The boy questions completely confused. He watches Cameron closely as she begins to close the door but he wedges a box in-between the door in its frame preventing it from closing further.

"Kid, I don't have time for this! Get the box out from between the door." Cameron states clearly as she grows frustrated with her unexpected, unknown guest. "Remove the box and get out of here." She repeats as footsteps echo of the hall walls.

"Uncle Mike she's not letting me in." The boy complains as a tall man steps into Cameron's view. She opens the door slightly to kick the box out of the way ready to close it their face but freezes when she gets a better look at the man. The man in the doorway, with a clean-shaven head, a dark suit and bright blue eyes is Lincoln Burrows' little brother from the trial of Terrence Stedman's murder.

"Hay, Cami." The man smiles down at her.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I've told your little nephew here, take your boxes and leave me alone." Cameron tries to force the door shut but the man and the other boy are very desperate to get inside, the man presses his body weight on the door casually opposing Cameron's force while the boy jams his foot in the way of the door.

"Com'on Cam we're just here to talk." The man says; his voice full of charm.

"At three in the morning? There is nothing suspicious or creepy about that at all." Cameron says sarcastically, growing red in the face with anger and frustration. "Can't you people just leave me alone?" Cameron questions the man as her emotions begin to swing. She quickly finds herself, sitting on the floor, her legs crossed and tears streaming down her face.

"Cam..." The man's voice trails off his voice now softer. "...We just wanted to drop off your stuff, say hello."

"Why would to completely strangers have possession of my belongings?" Cameron questions and the man in the hallway falls silent. "Why do you have my stuff?" Cameron questions again, once more becoming aggravated with they're lack of reply.

"You... You don't remember us?" The boy speaks.

"I got in a car accident..." Cameron trails off as she shuts her eyes tight, thinking about how she lost everything. "...Then I fell into a coma and when I woke up, I didn't remember anything!" She continues, shouting in anger now. "Not my Name! Not where I was! Not where I'd been! Not what happened! Not if anyone else was harmed in the accident! And I sure as hell didn't remember anyone! Not even my sister!"

Cameron's last words confuse the two unexpected visitors greatly. The man looks at his nephew, his blue eyes crossed slightly. "Cameron, I need you to open this door." He demands and the woman stays silent. "Cameron?" The man calls out slightly his voice extremely concerned. "Cameron, you don't have a sister. You are... you're an only child."

There is dead silence throughout the building for what seems like forever. It is quietly broken by shuffling within the apartment. Cameron's pale face, complete with bloodshot eyes appears in the door way from the darkness with a yawn; "Can you move your foot so I can unlock the door and let you in?" She questions defeated and slightly confused. The door shuts with a click and the chain lock scratches against the white paint before reopening. "Come in, put the boxes with the others in the corner and take a seat."

With her hands resting on her belly Cameron sits down in her oversized, wooden rocking chair. She rocks it slightly trying to calm herself with its motion as the boy and the man bring in the boxes. Once complete they take a seat on the brown sofa across from Cameron. The three of them sit in staring at one another; Cameron scared and the others confused. "Cameron... My name is Michael and I am-"

"I know who you are... kind of..." Cameron says slowly. "You're Lincoln Burrows' brother. I saw you at the trial." She explains before turning slightly to face the boy. "And I'm guessing you are Burrows' son?"

"L.J." The boy smiles slightly. Cameron goes to apologise for taking hand in part of Lincoln's conviction but is cut off by Lincoln Junior. "You don't have to be sorry, I know he did it."

Cameron is back by the words of the boy growing so cold, so cruel sounding towards his own father. Though a criminal she believes that he still deserves love from his son at the least. "Ah yes..." Cameron trails of unsure what to say now. "...Well... The reason you brought me multiple boxes now is?"

"We were cleaning out my brother's apartment so the landlord could bring in a new tenant and we found them piled up by the door. All of them have your stuff in them." Michael explains slowly not wanting to scare Cameron with too much information at a time.

"My stuff was at Burrows' apartment?" Cameron questions with a serious scowl painted across her tired face. "If I was associated with a murderer I think I would remember... Was I associated with him?" She questions now second guessing herself. "Was I associated with Burrows?"

"Everything in these boxes should tell you everything you need to know." The Michael says gesturing the pile of boxes behind them. "Do you want to open one?" He questions and Cameron goes to stand. "No, I'll get it. We don't want you hurting yourself or the baby." Michael gets up and retrieves one of the top boxes. He carries it back and places it on the coffee table. Cameron takes a deep breath as she reaches forward to send her thumb nail into the masking tape holding it closed. It cuts through it smoothly and she hesitantly opens the box. She glances down at the top of the now open cardboard cube and is quickly drawn to a picture frame. She pulls out the black frame to find that it is an image of her and Lincoln sitting on a grungy love seat, smiles plastered on their faces, and a Santa hat on her head. "That one was supposed to be on your Christmas card." LJ says and a confused expression covers Cameron's face once more. "You do remember what a Christmas card it right?"

"Yes, yes I do. I just don't understand why we would be sending out a Christmas card together." Cameron looks up at the two of them in hopes of an explanation.

"You two were kind of... in a relationship Cameron." Michael says slowly having not wanting to have told her just yet. "When you got in your accident you two had seen each other for five months."

Cameron's cat-like eyes widen in shock as her jaw drops. Her hands subconsciously caress her stomach and she glances down on it. "He's the father of my baby." Her words escape her mouth in a quiet whisper. She shuts her eyes tight not wanting to believe it. He fingers tangle themselves in her messy hair as her mind races hectically. "Get out of my house..." She demands her voice strong as she gets up from the chair. "You shouldn't have come here."

xXx

_The music is loud on the dance floor as the bride and groom dance to their first song as a couple. Cameron Douglas stands by the refreshment table a glass of wine in her hand and wearing a red dress identical to all the other brides maids; short and red with thick straps, a black belt and black jewels scattered along the middle and bottom of the dress. The rest of the bridal party hits the floor and Cameron ducks and hides behind a potted plant. "Aren't you supposed to be dancing?"A gruff voice erupts from behind her causing her to jump slightly._

"_Maybe I am, what is it to you?" Cameron whispers up to him as she tries to blend in with the plants leaves._

"_It's nothing to me; I just find it a little rude that you're not going to dance at your friend's wedding." The man speaks coolly trying not to draw attention to the skinny redhead behind the plant._

"_I'd be perfectly fine with it if I wasn't stuck dancing with Hands-y Harry..." Cameron trails off as she takes a sip of her wine. "Name's Cameron by the way." She smiles at the man as she subtly holds out her hand for the man to shake._

"_Lincoln..." He smiles in return as he shakes her pale hand with his tanned. "...And the bride's just saw you..."_

"_Awe shit..." Cameron hums as she places her glass on the ground and stands up. "Dance with me!" She says quickly and she grabs Lincoln by the hand and drags him towards the dance floor. She stops him along side one of the other bride's maids and Cameron links both of her hands behind the stranger's neck. His hands easily find their ways to her waist and they begin to dace much like teenagers at prom._

"_That was easy..." Lincoln trails off with s crooked smirk._

"_What was easy?" Cameron questions as she looks up into the man's crystal blue eyes._

"_I got you to dance with me... the bride didn't see anything." Lincoln chuckles slightly as the bride and groom look their way. Lincoln gives them a wave and Cameron shoots them an embarrassed smile. _

"_You are such a dick." Cameron returns her attention to Lincoln playfully._

"_I couldn't let you stay squatted down behind the planter all night." Lincoln grins._

"_I guess this is better than dancing with Hands-y Harry." Cameron admits. "But instead of tricking me... you could have just asked me to dance."_

"_I could have, but why would I want to face rejection when I could just get you to do it?" Lincoln questions._

"_A real gentleman would have asked." Cameron states as she continues to sway to the slow music._

"_I'm far from a gentleman." Lincoln admits._

"_Well then it's a good thing I'm not looking for one..." _

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Cameron's alarm clock sounds and she jolts awake, her heat racing. Without thinking she slides out of bed quickly to kneels down beside the bag she had brought from the hospital. Her fingers claw through the cloths in search of a small pink piece of paper. Once it is in her hands she crawls into the living room and to the phone. She dials the number written neatly on the slip and waits. RING! RING! RING! "Hello?"

"Doctor Hart? It's Cameron Dobson... I – I'm calling because... I remember. People said I wouldn't! But I remember something!" Cameron breathes into the phone slowly unsure if she should be happy about it or scared of the things she might come to find.

* * *

**Okay, if you had read the eighth chapter already would notice that a lot of changes have been made to the first scene. A friend of mine pointed out it wasn't very realistic and she was defiantly right. I would like to thank her for it because now I am extremely happy with how it has changed. Hope you guys enjoy the changes to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break.**

**~Millie**


	9. Labor Pains

**Chapter Nine**

**Labor Pains**

Evangeline Hart's hand pounds quickly against the door of the apartment, housing her past patient Cameron Dobson. She looks quickly down at her watch, it's seven in the morning; it has been an hour since Cameron had called her and Doctor Hart is extremely worried. Too many things are running through her intelligent mind; _what if Cameron remembered something that lead her to self harm? Could she have remembered who the father of her baby is? Why isn't she opening the door? _"Cameron?" She finally calls out as she continues to rap on the door. On the other side of the door a sound suddenly erupts, startling Evangeline. It sounds as if all the furniture is being rearranged. "You better not be moving anything large around Cameron!" Hart shouts worried for the safety of the unborn baby. Click. The door just opens enough for Evangeline to fit through; she slowly walks into the apartment only to be startled by Cameron's voice.

"Sorry, I had to slide the boxes from in front of the door." Cameron apologies sweetly as she takes a seat on the only clear part on the floor. The hard wood floor of the living room and adjacent kitchen is covered in boxes, trinkets, cloths, photographs and many other things that were brought by Cameron's late night guests.

"What is all this stuff?" Hart asks as she tries to step in further so she can close the door.

"It's my life." Cameron says as tears being to glide down her cheeks for at least the hundredth time in the last twenty-four hours. "At three this morning two guys showed up at my door claiming they knew me." Cameron explains, her voice sounding as if she was about to tell a fairy tale. "At first I didn't let them because I didn't know who they are. Then I realized they were at the trail for Burrows' case but they wouldn't let me close the door! I was so scared. Angry. Confused. Then they told me I was an only child and I let them in because I need to know more and to see if it was true! And it is! These boxes have told me everything I need to know about my past life. I don't remember any of it at all but I now know more about myself then I could ever remember over a million years. But this picture..." Cameron says as she reaches to her right and grabs the frame containing the image of her and Burrows' on the grungy love-seat. "This picture; helped me remember how I met Lincoln Burrows five months before the accident."

"Wait what?" Hart asks completely confused. "You knew Lincoln Burrows? You knew the man who killed the vice president's brother?"

"I did." Cameron admits, still crying. "All I remember is that I met him at my friend's wedding. He was charming, and I think I fell for it... I want to remember my life, but I never thought it was going to be this hard or lead to this! Do you know how much this hurts?" She finishes; her voice weak.

"No Cameron I don't." Hart says as she tries to make her way through the cluttered floor towards Cameron. "I can only imagine how you feel, but I can help you get through this. I know a great therapist you can go talk to if you need, he's a great help. Even has helped me with a few things. I'll get you his card, then I think you need a hug." Hart smiles as she digs in her purse. After the exchange of the card, Hart pulls Cameron into a comforting embrace.

"Thank you for coming, I don't think I can face the rest of the stuff alone." Cameron breaths, then is forced to take in another by the pain dwelling in her lower abdomen. As the two women break apart Cameron takes another breath as she winces with the dull pain.

"Are you okay Hun?" Hart questions in a concerned tone.

"I – I – I'm fine. I've just been having some cramps today." Cameron frowns before taking another deep breath.

"Can you describe the feeling of your cramps? How often are they occurring?" Evangeline questions Cameron quickly.

"I don't know, like period cramps I guess. They seem to be occurring every few minutes, they seem like they are getting worse."

"Oh my god!" Hart shouts her voice scared but conflicted with excitement. "You're going into labor! You're having your baby!"

"WHAT?" Cameron shouts in disbelief as Hart grabs her hands to pull her towards the door. "I can't be. I have nothing ready! I still have three months. THREE!" She continues to speak as she holds up three of her fingers.

"I know, I know Hun but that baby wants to come a bit early so let's get some shoes on and a coat so I can drive you to the hospital." Hart instructs and Cameron quickly obeys. She throws on her thick winter jacket and winter boots before following her doctor out the door. The two women slowly take the stairs down at harts request claiming that it'll help the baby come quicker. Once in the car Evangeline dials the number of Doctor Stevens and plugs in her blue tooth. "Hello Miss, I need to talk to Doctor Phil Stevens please."

_"I'm sorry Doctor Stevens is currently with a patient. Can I take a message?" _The woman on the other end questions dully.

"Tell Doctor Stevens that I am bringing in his patient; Cameron Dobson for the birth of her child and if he is not ready when I get there I am prepared to deliver this baby myself."

xXx

_The sun shines through the apartment window, displaying the dust on the cluttered coffee table and the mess on the living room floor. Cameron runs her fingers through her hair im disgust before turning to her boyfriend of three months. "Are you sure you want to take your Christmas card picture in here?" She wrinkles her nose at the idea as she sets up her tripod. _

Cameron's hand clenches tight around Evangeline's as she does through another agonizing contraction. Though they have become less frequent the contractions have grown in intensity. "Your nine centimetres dilated," Doctor Stevens speaks from the foot of the bed. "Won't be long now." He smiles as Cameron wipes sweat from her upper brown. Having already been going through ten hours of stage one of labor, she can't wait for it to be over; "The sooner the better Doctor."

_"Yeah, I want to take the picture in here." Lincoln's rough voice erupts from behind her. She turns around to find him dressing in blue jeans, a green button down top and a black sports coat. "Why aren't you wearing the Santa hat I got out?"_

_"I thought you were wearing it and I was just taking the picture?" Cameron asks completely clueless. _

_"Nope, you thought wrong." Lincoln grins as he grabs the Santa have from the kitchen counter and slides it onto Cameron's head. "You really thought I would want to be on the card alone? Never going to happen, I'd rather send one out with a stupid little smiling tree on it. Now set up the camera and sit down."_

_"What if I don't want to be in the picture?" Cameron asks playfully._

_"You don't have a choice." Lincoln states._

_"Then I guess you're gonna have to make me." Cameron smiles before Lincoln's thick, muscled arms wrap around her middle before lifting her petite body from the ground. She lets out a slight squeal as he carries her over to the grungy love-seat that the camera is set up in front of. He drops her down gently before pressing the button down on the camera, giving them twenty seconds to prepare. Lincoln drops down on the love-seat beside Cameron and just as the little red light blinks one last time be places a goofy kiss on her check causing her to let out an amusing laugh. FLASH!_

Cameron takes in another deep breath as another contraction takes over her body. "Okay, Cameron it's time." Doctor Steven's tells her as he gets ready to catch the baby's head. "When you feel the urge to next...I need you to push okay?" Cameron nods in response to her Doctor, her eyes shut tight as the pressure builds between her legs. As she pushes for the first time she lets out a load pain filled scream and is constantly reminded by Evangeline to keep breathing. The contraction ends and Cameron's eyes begin to water.

"I should have asked for an epidural..." She says in almost a whisper before the next contraction comes on. Her cries fill the room once again, and then three more times before Doctor Steven's declares that he can see the head.

"Your almost there Cameron," Evangeline smiles down at Cameron; "Not much longer now and you'll be able to hold your baby girl in your arms."

"Yeah," Cameron smiles slightly as she takes quick panting breaths. "Just promise to distract me, the pain... it's too much right now."

"Whatever you need Hun." Evangeline smiles but before she can say anything else Cameron is forced to push again. Turns out all Cameron needs to complete stage two of the birthing process is Doctor Hart's hand to squeeze and the coaxing of the two doctors. After one final push, the little bundle of joy is born.

Cameron takes three calming breaths before her eyes flash open in fear; she looks from Doctor Stevens then to the nurse that he is handing her silent newborn child to. "Why isn't she crying?" She calls out, her voice panicked. "Why isn't she crying?"

* * *

**I hope I didn't confuse you too much with the flashbacks during the birthing scene and please if the birthing scene was "slack" or "unrealistic" I apologise because I have never had a baby or seen a baby be born and I'd rather not for a very long time. I hope the information google gave me was enough to make it "real". Also, please don't hate me for the cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break.**

**~Millie**


	10. Baby Girl

**Chapter Ten**

**Baby Girl**

Twenty-four hours have passed since the birth of Cameron's baby girl and no one has said anything to Cameron about her condition. The nurse took the quiet girl from Doctor Stevens and left without a word while Cameron faced the last stage of labour. One by one the rest of the nurses left, then Doctor Stevens left in hurry to attend to another one of his patients. Now alone, all Cameron can do is worry. She sits with her pale legs pulled into her chest, body sore, eyes tired and her deep red hair in a messy bun at the back of her head. She brings her head from her knees when a fragile looks nurse with silver hair and a hunched back enters the room. "You have a visitor dear," the old woman's voice croaks sweetly.

"Where's my baby?" Cameron's voice erupts in a deathly hostile tone. Paying no attention to Cameron's question the old nurse exits the room as a tall man enters. His suit is a dark charcoal gray, shoes a shiny black, hair-line receding, smile has a charming sparkle and in his arms her carries a dark brown teddy bear and a giant balloon reading; "It's a girl."

"Hello Cameron, congratulations." The man says cheerfully as the door closes behind him with a click.

"They won't let me see her Paul!" Cameron cries before wrinkling her nose slightly. _Why would Paul Kellerman, the man who worked on Burrows' case come to see me about the birth of my baby?_ She questions herself before speaking; "What are you doing here Mister Kellerman?"

"I saw your ultra sound picture two months ago and asked Doctor Hart to give me a call when the little one was born," Kellerman lies coolly, prepared to say anything to get Cameron to trust him. "I wanted to see the child of my former colleague and partner."

"Colleague?" Cameron yawns as her eyes take long blinks.

"Before I was hired by the FBI, I worked alongside you with the Chicago Police department," Kellerman explains his voice easily making the lie sound truthful. Cameron nods, slightly remembering a photo of her with her uniform in one of the boxes Michael and LJ had brought. "So, when do we get to see your little bundle of joy?"

"I'll let you know when I know," Cameron frowns. "I haven't even gotten to hold her yet. I've carried her for six months and they won't let me see her, they won't even tell me if she is okay." Cameron explains as tears build up in her eyes once again.

"That's not right at all. Just give me one second." Paul says and before Cameron can question him, he is gone.

xXx

Kellerman searched the halls of Northwestern Memorial Hospital full of determination, his goal: to find Doctor Stevens and get answers about Cameron's child. He comes to Steven's office door and knocks roughly on the oak. "What do you want?" Stevens shouts from the other side seemingly out of breath.

"Paul Kellerman, FBI."

Shuffling erupts from behind the door before it opens just enough for Doctor Stevens to see out and for Kellerman to see the nurse pulling on her scrubs and fixing her hair. "How can I help you Officer Kellerman?" Stevens questions his usual smile now replaced with a grimace.

"I am here in regards to the child of your patient Cameron Dobson." Kellerman says his voice full of authority.

"You the father?" Stevens questions calmly.

"No, just a concerned friend of the _pissed_ off mother, I don't like seeing my friend in pain." Kellerman says smoothly so that it suggests he will do anything to get the information her needs. Though not a true friend of Cameron's he remembers his mother's face when his own sister was born early, it still burns like a fresh wound. "What can you tell me about this little girl?" He questions as he notices the blond nurse watching the clock then glancing over at Doctor Stevens. "This quicker you tell me, the sooner you can get back to your afternoon fuck."

"Miss is Dobson's baby was what we call a distressed newborn. Her lungs are extremely underdeveloped and we didn't have much hope for her." Stevens explains with voice carrying an annoyed tone thanks to Paul. "We have kept her under surveillance and the ventilator seems to be working. This little girl is very lucky."

"Is there a reason no one has said anything to Cameron about this?" Paul questions quickly growing angry with the doctor's idiocy.

"We didn't want to worry her with everything, she's already been through so much." Doctor Stevens states his defence.

"Yeah, because letting her sit in her room for twenty-four hours not knowing a detail about her newborn is way better." Paul states his words full of venom.

"Are we done here Officer Kellerman?" Stevens asks impatiently.

"Ah, yes. Don't bother talking to Cameron about her daughter; I think she'd rather here it from a friend than you. Good day Doctor, remember to use a condom..." Kellerman says his goodbyes, and the door is shut in his face. "...Ass whole."

Kellerman makes his way back towards Cameron's room only to run into Doctor Hart on her way out of the room. "How is she doing?" He questions slowly.

"She fell asleep before I arrived." Evangeline says before tucking her dark hair behind her pierced ears. "Are you going to stay with her, I have to take my shift down in the ER." Kellerman nods in response. "Good, good, when she wakes can you tell her I made the call she asked me to make?"

"Sure thing." Paul says as he flashes the charming smile of his that hides all of his dirty little secrets before the two part ways. Upon entering Paul takes in the sight of the large duffle bag Doctor Hart had left in the chair closest to the bad. He walks in slowly trying not to wake the sleeping redhead as he takes a seat in the further chair and wait for her to awaken to tell her the good news.

xXx

Cameron's emerald eyes featuring gold flecks blink slowly open after a well need and deserved sleep. She lifts her head from the pillow slightly so see a large black bag placed on one of the seats and a man seated beside it. "Hey," Paul smiles. "Doctor Hart dropped this off before she had to leave for her shift. She also said she made the call for you." Cameron nods in response before slowly sitting upwards to look at the bear on the bed side table.

"It's cute." Cameron admits with a faint smile.

"I knew you would like it, but I think I know someone who would like it more... I want to show you something." Paul states slowly as he retrieves cloths from the duffle bag.

"What is it?" Cameron asks as she slowly gets up from the bed.

"You'll see – don't hurt yourself." Kellerman says as he quickly slips his arm under Cameron's preventing her from falling to the floor. He slowly helps her remove the hospital gown and lets her lean on him for support as he slides a loose T-shirt over his pale torso and dark grey drawstring pants over her sore legs. After slipping on her slippers, Cameron wraps her arms around the dark sleeved one of Paul's and her leads her off through the narrow halls of the hospital.

It is a slow walk to their destination, but when the two of them arrive they find themselves at a Plexiglas window, on the other side; the premature baby ward. Cameron's arms slide from Paul's and she moves to the window in one fluid motion. Much like a child at a toy store window, Cameron places her small hands on the glass and with wide eyes she scans each bed. Her chapped lips move but no words escape as she reads each beds label desperately. Her eyes quickly fall upon a small girl; weighing two pounds one ounce, born February twenty-second, at three in the morning, her skin jaundice, small fingers wrapped in a tiny fist, and a dark curl of hair on her head. "That's my girl." Cameron smiles in relief that her baby girl is alive, as glistening tears travel down her cheeks.

"She's beautiful, though suffering from underdeveloped lungs and judging by the jaundice the doctor failed to mention that she has an immature liver. Other than that, with the help of the ventilator and the wonderful nurses she'll be ready to go home in three months tops." Paul smiles as he places a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What's her name?"

"Victoria," Cameron continues to grin. "Victoria Ann Burrows."

xXx

"She remembers." Paul's voice escapes his mouth in a worried tone as he paces outside the hospital entrance. "I'm not sure how much, but she remembers her relationship with Burrows. It won't be long until she remembers everything she needs to, to bring us down."

"Paul, Paul, Paul..." The voice of Vice-President Caroline Reynolds sounds completely unsatisfied. "We can't let her get in the way of things... Take care of it."

* * *

**Hey! This is probably one of my favorite chapter so far! Before I started writing it one of my friends (now ex-friends) told me there was no way a baby can live when born as early as little Victoria Ann Burrows. I literally cried. After some research and talking with my mom and fellow premature babies I found that I was born just about as early as Baby Burrows and Lived obviously. Your welcome for doing research and finding every way possible to keep the baby alive, I also thank myself because I don't think I would have been able to write this chapter. Anyways enough with the gloomy talk; what did you think of Mister Kellerman in this chapter? Doctor Stevens? The chapter in general? Look forward to reading your reviews!**

**I would like to thank jetplanejane for reviewing on EVERY chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break, but I own this little plot line with Cameron.**

**~Millie**


	11. Daddy Dearest

**Chapter Eleven**

**Daddy Dearest**

Though the sky is black at the rest of the city was seemly sleeping Michael Scofield and his nephew Lincoln Junior were both wide awake. Both had received news about the birth of Cameron's child thanks to the phone call from Doctor Hart. Now at the hospital the two men follow the old frail nurse to Cameron's room. "You have some visitors dear." The woman informs Cameron before letting them into the room. Michael walks in slowly behind his excited nephew, after his parent's divorce and his dad going to prison the birth of a little sister is the best thing that has happened to him in a while.

"When can we see her? What's her name? When can we take her home?" L.J. asks exultingly as he takes a seat beside Cameron on her bed.

"Well, hello to you to." Cameron greats L.J. before exception his hug; though it is awkward it makes her smile. "Michael."

"Cameron," Michael nods in return as he pulls a little powder pick gift bag from behind his back. "It took us a while to find something; the receipt is in the bag just in case." He places the bag beside LJ and takes the seat that was once occupied by Paul.

Cameron's fingers pulls of the yellow tissue paper carefully, puts it to the side and reaches down to the bottom of the bag. Her hand grasps the soft fabric and pulls out multiple extremely small baby jumpers in baby pink and pale green. The jumpers are also accompanied with a small purple dress, tiny grey mouse slippers and a small doll. "You guys!" Cameron smiles widely tears growing in her eyes as she tries to figure out what else to say. "It's perfect!"

"The other part is being delivered to your apartment." Michael informs Cameron and her jaw drops. She reaches in the bag and pulls out the receipt to find that Michael had purchased a crib.

"You guys didn't have to do that." Cameron says almost breathlessly as her tears begin to travel down her pale cheeks uncontrollably. "Thank you." Cameron encases L.J. in a tight embrace before getting up from the hospital bed to hug Michael.

"Where just doing what Lincoln can't." Michael whispers down into Cameron's ear not wanting to be over heard by L.J. Cameron nods against Michael's shoulder, her tears no longer of happiness but of pain. Michael tries to comfort her but is unsure what to do having believed she was dead. "How about we go see that little girl of yours?" Michael says so that everyone can hear. Cameron nods again his shoulder again before moving away from him and wipes away her tears. "Lead the way."

xXx

L.J. stands with his hands and nose placed up against the artificial glass in complete awe. Little Victoria Ann Burrows, his little sister is the smallest, beautiful, most fragile thing he has ever seen. "When do I get to hold her?"L.J. questions softly as he watches the specialist check on Victoria who is sleeping in an incubator.

"Three months from now, you can hold her right after me." Cameron smiles but jumps slightly when a large hand is placed on her shoulder. She spins around on the heels of her slippers to fin Paul holding a bag with Chinese takeout boxes slowly stretching its plastic.

"I thought I told you to try to get some rest while I was gone." Paul says as he looks down as Cameron slightly.

"Sorry, that was our fault. We couldn't wait to welcome the little one into the family;" Michael explains before holding out his hand for the man to shake; "Michael Scofield."

"Paul Kellerman." Paul gives Michael's hand a firm shake until releasing; both of them knowing that the other was trouble. "I brought us some dinner so you're not stuck eating that disgusting hospital food before you're released." Paul smiles before listing off some of the contents of the small takeout boxes. "You two are welcome to join us."

"We have somewhere else to be sorry, maybe another time." Michael says coolly. "We'll come by the apartment later this week to help get the nursery ready for little Victoria." He explains to Cameron before giving her a slight hug and leaving with L.J.

"Shall we?"Paul smiles as he directs Cameron down the hall by extending her arm. The two of them walk slowly down the halls and to her private room before cracking open the delicious smelling boxes. "When are they discharging you?" He questions with a full mouth or chow mien.

"Around noon." Cameron quickly replies before placing a piece of breaded veal in her mouth. Paul goes to question her about her skill of using chopstick when his phone sounds.

He digs in his blazer pocket for the vibrating technology before quickly glancing at the number; "It is work, I've got to take this." Cameron nods; her mouth still full and he disperses from the room. "Kellerman."

"Is it done Paul?" The stern voice of Caroline fills his eardrum for the second time in the last hour. It is very clear that she is worried about Cameron's memory getting in the way of things, but to call every twenty minutes for an update; Paul finds very ridiculous. "Can I tell everyone that the only thing standing in the way is taken care of?" Her voice sounds again and Paul can hear that she is viciously chopping vegetables in the background while her children play close by.

"Tonight," Paul finally replies; "It'll be done by tonight."

xXx

Michael tosses his keys down on the mahogany side table between his black leather sofa and chair set. He runs his hand over his tired eyes and shuts them tight has his migraine continues to pound. Spending the day with L.J. was the cause or maybe it was the constant stress he was put under thanks to his brother? He didn't know, didn't really care either all he needed to know at the moment was that the rest of his family was safe. The only person possible of compromising that was the suspicious Paul Kellerman. Everything about Paul made Michael's brain work over time to figure him out; his suit was perfectly pressed, his smile could charm any woman but his eyes were hard as stone. Michael grabs his phonebook and takes a seat in his leather seat. He flips through the pages to the letter 'K' and begins to search: Keller, Kellerhals, Kellerhouse, Kellermeier and Kellermyer but no Kellerman is listed. He runs his hands over his head before reaching for the cordless phone on the table. He flips a few pages back before dialing. He drums his left thumb against the book's pages as the phone rings, and on the third ring a gruff voice greats him on the other end; _"Fox River Penitentiary."_

"Is there any way I could talk to Lincoln Burrows?" Michael questions.

"Who's calling" The voice asks quickly.

"Michael Scofield." The man doesn't respond, instead he transfers the line down to solitary.

_"Michael?"_ Lincoln questions in slight shock, he hadn't heard from his brother since he had come to visit him while the trial was still on.

"Yeah, it's me." Michael says not sounding as happy as his older brother. "Just wanted to tell you... Cameron gave birth the other day."

No one talks for a moment as Lincoln counts off the months on his fingers; "Is the baby okay?" He questions knowing the baby was early.

"She's fine." Michael's reply forces a seldom smile onto Lincoln's face. "Just a little thing, two pounds one ounce; her names Victoria... _Victoria Ann Burrows_."

At Michael's last words Lincoln can't hold in his emotions; his smile grows into a large toothy grin, tears of happiness and shock stream down his face and his hand rest on the back of his head. "She remembers. She remembers!" He shouts and his voice echoes off the concrete walls.

"Times almost up Linc." One of the guards shouts a warning.

"They're going to cut me off soon Mike." Lincoln informs his brother. "How's Cameron?"

"She's doing great, but I'm not sure for how long." Michael replays his voice carrying a worried tone. "What do you know about a Paul Kellerman?"

"Nothing Michael. Nothing." Lincoln replies but can't fit in another word. CLICK. The line is cut, the conversation is done.

xXx

The big yellow taxi pulls up alongside the apartment complex and she quickly steps out from it. She waves hello to some of the residence while the driver collects her bags from the trunk. The two of them exchange the money for bags, the bags for money before parting ways. Her feet grow sore as she walks up the many steps to the floor. She walks down the long hallway before arriving at the wooden door. She slides the key in the lock, it clicks open and just as fast as she opens the door a silent bullet tears through her chest.

* * *

**Hello my loyal readers! I hope I enjoy the cliffhanger I left you (insert evil laugh here.) While you wait anxiously for the next chapter I suggest you head over to my weebly page. It will soon have the bio's to read up on your favorite OC's suck as Cameron and Doctor Hart. You will also get to see what actress they resemble/are portrayed by. I am still thinking of things to add to my little page so if you have and suggestions feel free to private message me. The link to the weebly page is on my profile.**

**Once again I would like to thank you guys for reviewing and sticking with this story. Unfortunatly the updates will have longer time gaps between updates because I start school in a week and they have screwed up my classes so I have to get them sorted ASAP. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break.**

**~Millie**


	12. That Should be Me

**Chapter Twelve**

**That Should be Me**

The paramedic's kneel in the viscous blood on the white tile floor. One of the two continues to bring the patient back with CPR but fails. "Time of death, four-thirty p.m." The one doing CPR backs away from the blood soaked corpse before heading down the stairwell to get a body bag. On his way down he runs into a woman, a black duffle bag hanging off her shoulder and her deep red hair up in a messy top knot. He quickly apologies and she waves him off more concerned about the blood transfer he had gotten on her old blue jeans. She shrugs it off and continues her way up to her floor. She pushes the cool metal door open, looks up from the blood stained tile to see a corpse in her door way. THUD! Her duffle bag hits the floor with great impact as it falls from the red head's shoulders. She runs towards the brunette on the floor only to slip and fall on the thickening blood while the paramedic tried to stop her. "Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to step back." The blood covered medic states his voice strong.

"No!" The woman's voice sounded tears beginning to stream from her emerald eyes; "She's my best friend!" She continues to cry as she runs her blood covered hand over her pale face. "She wasn't supposed to be here! Doctor Hart was not supposed to be here!" Cameron shouts as she brings her knees to her chest.

"Miss..." The paramedic trails off as he gets down on his knee so they two of them can see eye to eye. "Do you have someone you can call? Someone you can stay with for a little while, until the police are done processing the scene?"

"Yes, can you get me my phone please?" Cameron manages to speak between sobs. The paramedic leaves her side and walks into the apartment leaving Cameron alone to stare at the body of her best friend. The bullet had torn into her chest sending her back sprawled on the floor as she bled out. It wasn't a robbery, all her belonging were still there. It was a murder; someone knew that Cameron was going to return today. What they didn't know was Evangeline Hart was going to surprise Cameron by cleaning up the apartment a bit before she returned. "It was supposed to be me." Cameron's voice escapes her lips so only she can here.

Her wide eyes scan the room looking for anything to give her a clue on what happened. Her curious eyes quickly fall on Evangeline's blood covered cell phone behind the decorative potted plant in the corner. After checking that the paramedic was still taking his time, Cameron crawls over to the potted plants and slides the phone into her sweater pocket before returning to her blood smudged spot on the floor.

xXx

The detectives and forensic analysis team buzz around the crime scene like a hive of bees as they search for finger prints, DNA and anything else that can lead them to the killer of Doctor Hart. Michael opens the white stairwell door and takes a step onto the floor only to be stopped by one of the officers. Few words are exchanged before the officer directs Michael under the tape and over to Cameron who now sits wrapped in a blanket. Michael approaches her slowly, making sure not to get some of the drying blood on his new shoes. "Cam?" Michael's voice sounds calmly, trying to catch her attention. Cameron looks up at him with scared, wide eyes before glancing back over that the white body bag containing Evangeline's body. "Cameron, how about I take you back to my place so you can get some rest?"

Cameron gives off a nod before slowly getting up from the hard floor and leaning into Michael's side as his arm wraps around her back for support. He leads her towards the yellow tape marking off the crime scene and helps her under before heading for the stairwell. All the way down Cameron mumbles but Michael can't make out anything she says. He helps her into his car before rounding over to the driver seat. Just as his door closes Cameron's mumbles become clear in one strong sentence; "That was supposed to be me Michael, someone wants me dead."

xXx

"So you're telling me someone was waiting in your apartment, for you to come home so they could kill you?" Michael questions as he paces in front of Cameron whom sits on his leather sofa now dressed in one of his dress shirts and ankle socks. "You're starting to sound like Lincoln."

"What has Lincoln been saying?" Cameron questions as she wraps a navy blue top sheet around her waist.

"He's saying he didn't kill Terrence Stedman and that someone wants him dead." Michael informs her and Cameron falls quiet, deep in thought.

"What if this has to do with Terrence Steadman? What if whoever wants me dead knows something I don't realise I know?" Cameron questions Michael. "What if Lincoln is innocent?"

"Lincoln told me you had a sharp mind, but he didn't tell me you had an overactive imagination." Michael sighs as he runs his hands over his head. "You've been through a lot today Cameron. Your whole life since you've woken up has been a mess. So get some rest and we'll talk in the morning." Michael hushes her before turning off the table lamp and heading for his bedroom.

Click. His door shuts and Cameron quietly get up from the couch to grabs her bloody sweater from the kitchen sink. She slides her hand into the pocket and quickly retrieves the phone. Tiptoeing back to the main room Cameron flips open the phone and sits back down on the couch. She peers at the screen to find a series of numbers; 7285 535537626. She states at it for a second knowing it must have some importance to Doctor Hart's death. "I'm dying but I don't call the police... What am I doing?" Cameron whispers to herself as she stares are the small screen. "What are you trying to tell me Evangeline?"

xXx

He leans on his black sedan; double-breasted trench coat on, sunglasses on his face and gun on his hip as he watches the police leave the downtown apartment with the body from a safe distance. His gloved hands slip into his pocket as his phone vibrates against his hip. "Kellerman." He speaks and a puff of carbon dioxide escapes his mouth in a white cloud.

"I got your message." Caroline Reynolds's voice enters Paul's tired ears. "It's done?" She questions quickly.

"It's done." Paul yawns as he looks up at the crescent moon high up in the dark night sky; "Cameron Douglas is dead." Paul continues to say his light white light that he has told himself all day. Click. Caroline hangs up the phone leaving Paul at the other end unimpressed with himself. He had shot a civilian, and not the one he had wanted to either. The look of her face when the bullet ripped through her skin and into her body was forever etched in her brain and her scream of pain is all he can here in the dead silence of night. He kicks the tire of his sedan in frustration. He should have waited, he should have been smarter. He could have killed Cameron by poisoning her dinner the night before. He could have finished her off months ago when he slipped her the tainted coffee but he didn't. Every time he had the chance to kill Cameron Douglas he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Why?" He questions himself but comes up with no explanation, but a concern; _will I ever be able to kill Cameron Douglas and if I don't what will happen to our country? What will happen to me? _

xXx

Cameron runs her hand over her face in frustration, three hours she has worked the series of numbers left by Evangeline and all she has come up with is: GBHE ECEECGFBF. Nothing makes sense. She glances over at the clock to find that is twelve the next morning; she has spent the night on numbers that could mean nothing at all. She is about to give up when she notices the small letters beside each number on the phone's buttons. Her jaw drops in a form of excitement; she has it! She grabs a pen and notebook and begins to write the decoded message; PAUL KELLERMAN.

* * *

**Okay everyone the wait is over! Did I totally shock you like I thought I would? I hope so because this will be the last update before school starts for me later this week. Good thing I didn't end it with a cliffhanger this time! What is your opinion on what I've done with Paul? Do you ever think he'll be able to pull the trigger? What do you think Cameron will do now that Evangeline is gone and she knows Paul is out to get her? I would love to hear your thoughts on the chapter and your predictions in a review. I would like to thank everyone for the past reviews and I would like to dedicate this chapter to myself as a birthday present and to everyone else who has had or going to have a birthday this year... I know I'm a nerd...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break**

** ~Millie**


	13. Bigger than the Both of Us

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Bigger than the Both of Us**

Doctor Arnold Christianson sits in his big black chair, one of his tanned suit panted legs crossed over the other, his burgundy cable knit sweater making his neck itch and his half-moon spectacles held on his face by the tip of his nose. He reads over his notes from his last few sessions with his current client before looking up at her. Her red curls spread on the leather of the couch she lies on as she waits for his words to start the session. "Okay, Cameron." He finally speck, addressing her with his first name for the first time in their year of sessions together. "At our last session you mentioned a recurring dream; do you remember which one I am talking about?"

"Yes." Cameron replies, simply thinking: _It's not a dream, it's a night terror. _"I had it again last night, but it was different."

"Can you explain it to me again? As much as you can remember." Arnold says as he prepares to write her every word.

Cameron shifts slightly on the couch as she shuts her eyes trying to remember every detail; "I'm in a small room. It has no door, no windows – there is no way out. I begin to scream for help but no one can hear me. I'm banging and pounding on the walls and blood begins to drip them. It covers the floor, and the room begins to fill. I'm trying to stay above it but it's too thick. It's in my mouth; I'm choking on it... I drown."

Arnold places his pen down on his side table before removing his glasses and rubbing the bald spot in front of his slowly receding hairline. "Your dreams suggest that you are feeling trapped by an outside circumstance and that it may or may not be conflicting your life or confusing you. You are in emotional pain and are completely overwhelmed. Is there anything you can think of that could be causing this dream?"

Cameron shuts her watery eyes tight as her mind races. She has told him about everything; the coma, Victoria, the death of Evangeline but she has never brought up one person until now; "Lincoln Burrows."Arnold spits his cold coffee back in his cup at Cameron's words, with a coffee covered jaw he stares at her in shock. "He is the father of my baby and the murder of Terrence Stedman." She states not completely convince with the latter.

"Ah, I see..." He trails off unsure what to say to his client. "He's the one set to be executed on May eleventh. That's not to long away, just under a year." He rambles; "Have you gone to see Burrows since he has been imprisoned?" He questions thoroughly convinced he is the reason for her dreams.

"No." Cameron replies quickly. "I've been... scared."

"I think it's about time you pay him a visit... your time is up; I'll see you again next week."

xXx

Cameron slams the door of her new, used 1999 Honda Accord. She has her phone clapped between her ear and shoulder as she walks towards the barbed wire topped gates surrounding the stone fortress. "Hey Michael..." She trails off; "It's Cameron, again calling you for the fifth time to tell you to pick up Victoria from day care. I have decided to _take_ a drive out of the city and I won't be back until late. DO NOT FORGET!" She shouts as she comes to the front gates. The guard buzzes her in and another leads her into the building. She follows him closely to a small room where he stops.

"Sign in with officer Bellick." He instructs while direction her to a man at a desk. "He will tell you when it's time to go in."

Cameron gives off a scard nod before approaching the desk. "Fill out this sheet." The man's voice sounds roughly as he smacks down a wooden clip board on the desk. Cameron can feel his eyes tracing her new curves having finally worked off all of her baby weight and weight gained from her past 'depression' feasts. She places the pen down after filling in the sheet, he slides it up from the table and brings it closer to him to read; "Cameron Dobson. Chicago, Illinois. Born September 16th, 1974. Visiting... _Lincoln Burrows?_"

"Is there a problem with that?" Cameron questions stiffly.

"No, No." The correctional officer says his voice softening trying to 'kiss up' to her; "It's just _Burrows _don't get visitors often – never mind a fine woman like you."

"Are we done here?" Cameron questions as she cringes.

"Take a seat and you'll know when it's time to go in." Bellick voice returns to his cold dictatorial tone.

Cameron walks t the other side of the room and takes a seat beside an older woman whom is knitting as she waits for visitation. "I've never seen you here before." The old woman speaks up as she observes Cameron. "It's your first time here isn't it?" Cameron nods slightly. "Who you here to see?" The woman asks again.

Cameron thinks for a moment but hesitantly says; "My boyfriend."

"Me too." The woman says coolly, waits to see Cameron's reaction before laughing. "I'm kidding. My son's here, he gets out in a few weeks", the woman smiles.

"Lucky him." Cameron smiles not wanting to admit to herself that she slightly jealous of the older woman. A buzzer sounds over head and Cameron takes the older woman's lead and stands. Bellick stands from the desk and positions himself in front of a metal door; "You will have twenty minutes. When the next buzzer goes you will report back here for sign out." He opens the door and the large group of visitors flood the room and find their loved ones. Cameron walks into the room slowly, her hands nervously clutched tight around her handbag. She scans the tables and can't find Lincoln sitting at any of them. With knitted eyebrows she continues to search only to find Lincoln shackled to the floor behind a cage like box with a plexy glass window.

She quickly walks across the room and sakes a seat on the stool that is screwed to the floor in front of him. "Hello." Cameron's voice escapes her mouth as a nervous croak. She glances up from the concrete floor to see Lincoln's mouth parted in shock and his hands fidgeting slighting on his brown jumps suit covered knees. "This is so cruel..." She trails off running her hands over the cool metal chain keeping Lincoln cut off from the others in the room. "...they shouldn't be allowed to treat you like this Lincoln."

"This isn't even the worst of it." Lincoln finally sounds as he stares back at Cameron. He is even more beautiful than he can remember; her once fierce electric green eyes now carry a caring motherly quality, her red hair looks thicker and still holds its beautiful waves, her porcelain skins gives off an earthy glow and her body has returned to her natural curves instead of having a big round belly. "What are you doing here Cameron?"

"My therapist suggested that it was time for me to come visit you, that you may be one of the main causes of my night terrors." Cameron says slowly, quickly making eye contact before ripping it away. "I believe our, circumstance is conflicting my emotions and what I have remembered paired with what has happened is really confusing me. Part of me is thinking that..." Cameron trails off, quickly glancing around to see if anyone is listening to their conversation. She continues in a whisper; "...that you didn't kill Steadman. Nothing adds up with what I remember or anything. You being in prison, someone trying to kill me, nothing makes sense. This leads me to think, that this is bigger than the both of us."

Lincoln's jaw drops, he didn't have to tell her anything. Not a word about his innocence, she had figured everything out on her own. "Someone tried to hurt you?" Lincoln questions as he clenches his fists so tight that his knuckles go white.

"I'm fine Lincoln; it was about two years ago. No one's tried anything since." Cameron explains quickly while keeping her voice low. "Lincoln I-" She starts but the buzzer cuts her off. She stands from the stool as a tall guard unlocks the 'cage' door. "I'll come back next week, Goodbye Lincoln." Cameron says quickly gathering her purse. Lincoln watches her walk away in silence, desperately wanting to tell her how much he loves her. The C.O. tugs on Lincoln's arm and leads him from the cage to return him to his concrete cell in solitary.

xXx

Cameron unlocks the apartment door behind her before kicking off her shoes. Completely exhausted she walks into the bedroom that was once the spare room and kicks off her shoes. She walks over to the crib in the corner to find that Victoria is not in it. "Victoria!?" Cameron calls out as she runs from her bedroom. She quickly checks in Michael's to find that he isn't in his bed. She rushes through the living room and two the kitchen in search for the tow of them. "What if they never made it home?" She questions herself in worried tone ready to pull her shoes back on and go searching for them. Her attention is quickly drawn to light shining out from beneath Michael's office door. She approaches it slowly, turns the handle and opens it to find that it is a mess.

"What is going on in here?" Cameron questions as her eyes fall on her daughter who sits in Michael's big desk chair and is shoving Cheerios from her chair in her mouth. Michael looks away from the walls of his officer with somewhat of a blank stare on his face. "What is all this?" Cameron continues to ask questions as she picks us her daughter and glances at news paper articles on his desk. "John Abruzzi, the governor's daughter, what are you planning here Michael?"

Michael runs his hands over his face before turning to face Cameron completely; "Lincoln's innocent and I'm not just going to sit back and watch him die."

* * *

**I must say, this is one of my most favorite updates so far! We're getting into more Brother's Keeper action! I hope you are as excited as I am to be getting into Season 1 or Prison Break! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break.**

**~Millie**


	14. Behind These Stone Walls

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Behind These Stone Walls**

The cold, moist concrete cell wall is cold against Lincoln's skin as he changes into a fresh brown prison issue jump suit. He pulls each sleeve up her arms and covers up his strong shoulder upon zipping it up. He sits down on his cot and pulls on his dirty black work boots. He pulls each of them on covering his cold feet before placing them up. Knuckles graze on the other side of the metal door stealing Lincoln's attention from his boot's laces. "Yard time Linc," Patterson's voice sound through the metal slot in the door where he received his breakfast earlier this morning. Lincoln stands and waits for Patterson to enter the cell. Upon entry Patterson cuffs Lincoln's wrist together before leading him from the cell.

Patterson leads him down the solitary halls, up a small flight of stairs and to a metal door with a series of locks. "You've got thirty minutes." Lincoln nods in compliance before walking out in his isolated yard. He exhales slowly letting his breath escape his mouth in a cloud of fog. It was a warm sunny day yesterday when Cameron came to visit him – now the grass is frosted over and the air is crisp. Winter is coming rapidly and Lincoln doesn't like it. Come spring, he will have to say goodbye to everyone he loves. He sits on the step outside the door, his hands to cold to play basketball today. Instead he stares out at the yard filled with cons segregated from him.

"Linc the Sink," A familiar voice drawls from the chain link fence out of sight from the guard tower, "A little birdie told me you've got yourself a nice red robin on the outside," The man continues with a crooked grin.

"What do you want T-Bag?" Lincoln growls in his deep tone as he approaches the boundary.

Theodore Bagwell doesn't answer his question; instead he goes off on his own tangent, "Tall, nice long legs, soft long red locks of hair, and her ass... mmmm...mmmm...mmmm; I heard it was _fine_." He bites his lip as he finishes, he glances at Lincoln and can tell by the look on his face that his plan to fire up Lincoln was working. He doesn't know why he is doing it; he just likes to see people squirm. "If I were to somehow get on the other side, I'd go looking for –"

Lincoln managed to get his fingers through the fence fast enough to grasp the pervert's shirt; "Say another word, and you're dead," he threatens roughly.

The threat doesn't phase T-Bag instead he just grins; "Looks like I've hit a nerve. Sister? Girlfriend? _Daughter?_" He questions and Lincoln is driven over the edge.

"You sick son of a bitch!" Before Lincoln can do anything Patterson rushes in his direction baton drawn. No words are heard by Lincoln, the bounce off the walls as his head as he is dragged from the fence and back to solitary.

xXx

"Com'on boss please?" Lincoln begs Patterson through the metal slot in the door. His every request for a phone call has been denied, he needed to talk to Michael, Cameron, LJ... he's running out of time and they are the only ones that can change that.

"No showers, no yard time, no visitation, and no phone calls for the next week." Patterson repeats as he walks past the door.

Lincoln leans back against the cool concrete cell wall as he curses T-Bag under his breath. He was the reason his prison rights were cut down to the bare minimum – T-Bag and his own bed temper. As he sits back, he can't help but feel that something is wrong outside of the prison walls and he mentally beats himself up knowing that he cannot do a damn thing about it.

xXx

The cart's wheel squeaks as it is pushed up and down each aisle of the grocery store. Cameron scans the stocked shelves with her green eyes in search for everything on her grocery list. She comes to the cereal aisle and hunts down her favorite flavour of Special K, she reaches for it but retreats with a certain voice that she never wanted to hear again fills the air; "Let's me get that for you Cameron," At first she freezes in horror, but once she gets over the shock he grabs her purse from the cart and begins to calmly head for the front of the store. "Cameron!" He calls after her.

Cameron can hear that the man in following her so she picks up speed almost running for the exit. She speeds through the automatic door as she digs in her purse for her phone and car keys. She quickly dials and holds it up to her ear as she walks through the parking lot only to have to hide behind a large truck when she finds a second man waiting for her at her car. "_Hello?"_ Michael's voice fills her ear as she tries to remain hidden.

"Michael," She says in a hushed, panicked tone.

"_Cameron? Is everything okay?_"

"They've found me, Michael. Kellerman's found me."

* * *

**I'm sorry about that long wait between chapters but I hope this will fill the void! It might be a while until the next one is up, so I hope you enjoy the cliffhanger - Insert evil laugh - Thanks to my loyal readers for reading and reviewing every chapters and I hope you will continue to read. It only get's better from here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break.**

**~Millie**


	15. One Way

**Chapter Fifteen**

**One Way**

The asphalt parking lot is cold against Cameron's hands as she lowers herself to the ground. With her purse held close to her chest and phone still pressed between her ear and her shoulder as she worms her way under a red Ford. _"Where are you? I'm coming to get you." _Michael's voice erupts seriously in her ear. She goes to reply but she can hear the second man talking to Kellerman on his ear piece; "I don't see her anywhere. She's gone Paul." Not wanting to be overheard he hangs up on Michael and begins to type frantically on the phone keys; _I don't want you to get involved in this. It's better if you just stay at work. If I don't make it back – _she freezes in fear when two pairs of feet come to the end of the truck. She is forced to hold her breath in hope that she won't be over heard by Kellerman and company.

"She couldn't have gone far," Paul trails off as he surveys the area with his aviator shielded eyes. "A block or two maybe, if we go now we still might be able to get her."

After the two agents leave, Cameron lays under the truck for a long time. Thankfully the cars beside came and went, but no one even touched the truck. Eventually, she crawls out from underneath it, dusts off her clothes and pulls on her coat hood. She cautiously walks through the parking lot constantly looking over her shoulder and scanning the faces of people she passes. She doesn't know where to go. She can't go home because it'll lead her to Michael. She can't go to Victoria because that will be one of the first places they go to look for her if they don't catch up with her as she walk around the downtown streets.

xXx

Michael sits impatiently at his work desk, his foot tapping against the tiled floor and his corded phone held up to his ear. He had sat on hold with Fox River Penitentiary since Cameron hung up on him. _"Sorry for the weight Sir,"_ A strong male voice enters Michael's ear cannel, _"but Burrows has been stripped of his phone call privileges." _

"This is very urgent," Michael speaks slowly, trying to remain calm. "I need to –" Michael cuts himself off when he finds that he is receiving a call. Without thinking Michael hangs upon the prison guard and switches lines; "Cameron?"

_"It's me," _Cameron replies, her voice hushed, _"I just wanted to call and tell you that I am okay."_

"Where are you? I'm going to come get you." Michael states as he grabs his jacket from the far end of his desk.

_"I'm at..." _Cameron trails off slowly, _"...How do they keep finding me?"_ Michael overhears Cameron whispering to herself in a fearful tone.

"Cameron? Cameron?!"

xXx

Cameron's green eyes widen in fear when she see's Kellerman coming towards her. Aviator's shielding his eyes, dressed in one of his black suits, one hand resting on his gun covered by his jacket and the other he uses to push through the crowd of people on the side walk. She flips her phone closed without saying another word to Michael and takes off in the opposite direction. She pushes against the crowd like a salmon swimming upstream. She receives spiteful words in return as she bumps and collides with the surrounding people. She freezes when she comes to an intersection to find Paul's partner waiting there wherein a long trench styled coat.

"Cameron!" She can hear Paul's voice over the crowd but she doesn't wait until he comes any closer. She begins to run down the street perpendicular to the one she was on, her destination unknown. The further she runs the thinner the groups of people become; soon it is just her, Kellerman and his partner running down the street. His partner soon grows winded and falls back but Kellerman keeps going strong quickly closing the gap between Cameron and himself. Cameron begins to panic, her green eyes now wide and searching frantically; that's when she sees it. Speeding down the side street is a small hybrid car. She slows her pace enough to time it perfectly, and just when Paul thinks he has her she jumps. The bumper meets her calves before she is forced up onto the hood of the car. When the car screeches to a stop the change of motion throws her to the asphalt when a thud and a crack.

"Honey, call nine-one-one!" A woman's voice fills the air in a panicked tone as the car door slams shut.

"She came out of nowhere!" A man's shouts obviously angry.

Cameron lies still on the road not wanting to move just in case something is broken. Her head falls to the left and Kellerman comes into view, his emotion now easily deciphered from behind his aviators. Shock; maybe even a little fear of what might happen next, his partner catches up with him and pats him on the shoulder his expression panicked. The exchange a few words that Cameron cannot overhear before walking off like they weren't involved. Cameron lets out a sigh of relief and finally focuses on the situation she has put herself in. She is in a tremendous about of pain from the waist down and her head is pounding but she doesn't care. She got away from them that is all she wanted, even if it meant going the wrong way up a one way street.

* * *

**Another shorter chapter - sorry - but this is all I wanted in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed chapter 15!**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Prison Break.**

**~Millie55**


	16. Last Hope

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Last Hope**

The bright light of the ambulance filters into Cameron's eyes as she regains consciousness. Her rate of breathing increases when she begins to panic; she is strapped down to a gurney a team of paramedic's working on her. "She's back!" One of them speaks as he adjusts the oxygen mask on her face. Her eyes scan the room in a darting manner scanning for faces she'd rather not see. She is relieved when the face of secretive Paul and his overweight partner are unseen. She tries to sit up but the paramedic lowers her back down. "We're almost there, hold on."

"I want out of here." Cameron fogs up the oxygen mask with her words.

"We can't let you do that ma'am, you jumped in front of a car we have strict regulations to bring you to the hospital, examine your injuries and have you set under suicide watch." He explains as they pull into emergency.

"Suicide watch!" Cameron exclaims as she pulls off the oxygen mask with her sore hand, "You don't understand! I did it because people were after me. They're trying to kill me."

xXx

After the paramedic herd of her story, he got the doctor to check her into the psych-ward of the hospital. They tied her down to the bed and assessed her finally determining that she has a dislocated knee, sprained wrist and minor concussion. She lies still on the bed and the doctor comes in for the third time to ask her the same questions to make sure she isn't suffering from memory loss; "Hello Cameron how are you feeling?" He questions his cane supporting him as he approaches the bed.

"I'm fine, so let me go!" She struggles against her restraints.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we can't do that. You're on a 24 hour watch, and are going to be put through a series of tests to check your mental status," He explains as he glances down at his chart, "Now I need you to tell me what today's date is."

"November twelfth." Cameron replies robotically.

"Can you tell me where you are?" He lays another question on her.

"Chicago, Illinois. Northwestern Memorial Hospital," She drones.

"What happened to you so that you ended up here?"

"I jumped in front of a car, because I was being chased by FBI Agent Paul Kellerman and now you assholes think I'm crazy!" Her voice grows hostile ask she struggles, causing the bed to shake.

"We have told you that this 'Paul Kellerman' does not exist." The doctor says sternly his icy eyes staring her down. "I'll return later for further assessment."

xXx

The room is dark; the only light is shining through the blinds to the right of the bed by the bedside table. Cameron's green eyes stare at it in desperate need of a distraction as she strains her good wrist as she tries to pull it from the restraint. Her eyes quickly flash towards the clock, seven minutes until bed check. Her adrenaline begins to pump rapidly. "Com'on." She groans to herself as the friction between the restraint and her skin begins to ache. She gives off a sigh of relief when her hand slips free. She sits up slowly trying not to disturb her sprained wrist and trying not to make a sound. A nurse is stationed at the door her instructions to do checks every ten minutes and to look in at the sound of any movement.

Cameron slides slowly to the ground, putting all her weight on her good leg and sits there for a moment. She cringes as she crawls against the hard tile towards the blind covered window. Her sweaty palm grabs the blind stings and slowly pulls them up before checking the time; five minutes to go. She unlocks the window with a click before pushing it up until it locks open. She lets out a sigh of relief mixed with pain as she tried to rise to her feet; her hands grasping the windowsill for support. Cameron steps through the window trying not to bang her head on the raised glass or fall to the ground on the other side.

Once outside the window Cameron feels how bad the injury to her knee is and fights the need to scream out in pain as she glances around the hospital exterior with her tear-filled eyes. She spots a taxi idling by the curve and rushes to it. She opens the door to the back seat and slides in quickly only to receive an odd look from the driver; she is dressed in nothing but her hospital gown. "Twenty-six Hawkins Avenue." Cameron instructs her voice strong.

The foreign man stares at her in disbelief as she pulls on her seat belt and leans back in her seat casually. After a few moments he puts the cab into drive and heads towards her desired destination.

xXx

Cameron walks up to the front step slowly trying to go unseen by the neighbours. Knock, knock, knock; her knuckles graze the white door as she glances around. The door opens quickly and a smile forms on her face when she sees her daughter in the arms of the home's inhabitant. "Cameron." L.J. says as he bounces Victoria in her arms like Cameron had shown her.

"I am so glad you two are okay," Cameron says slowly taking Victoria and L.J. into an embrace; "I'll be right in... but I need money for the cab." L.J. pulls away from the woman who had slowly become a second mother two him over the past few years and pulls a portion of his allowance from his pocket and hands it to her. "Don't worry; I'll make sure to make up for this." She assures him before snaking back to the car to pay the driver.

She quickly returns to the house to find L.J. playing in the living room with Victoria with some of the toys from the diaper bag. "What's going on? The daycare phoned mom when you didn't come pick her up," L.J. questions in a panicked tone.

"It's a long, complicated story L.J. and I don't think you're old enough to understand the severity of the situation," Cameron says her tone motherly as she takes a seat on the floor next to her daughter.

"I'm old enough," L.J. tries to convince her by sitting up straight and fixing his hair – he had turned sixteen a few months ago and in his mind he was now a man.

"L.J if I agree to tell you, you have to promise me you won't say anything to anymore you got that?" She questions sternly and L.J. nods; "It has to do with your father..."

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait, kind of left you on the edge of your seat for a while didn't I? I hope you enjoyed chapter sixteen, I have no clue when I will have the next chapter up because I have missed the last few days of school thanks to the stomach flu so I might have a lot to catch up on. Thanks to everyone who has left a review, I hope you continue to do so because I love the feed back!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break**

**~Mille55**


	17. Go Time

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Go Time**

Five months were all it took for everything to change. Cameron was continuously watching over her shoulder when she was out in public fearing that Paul was right behind her. L.J. was told about what Michael and Cameron planned to help his father but was never told any of the details. Little Victoria was now three years of age and extremely intelligent compared to the other toddlers she played with at the day are. Most importantly, Cameron and Michael worked together to put a plan in place, and phase one was now complete.

Cameron sat in the front row of the court room that had one too many memories. Not only did she help frame Lincoln for the murder of Terrence Stedman when she had no memory, it was now where she was going to say goodbye to Michael. L.J.'s hand moves from his lap to Cameron's hand as his eyes stay glued at the back of Michael's head. Unlike L.J.'s, Cameron's green eyes are wondering from Michael, to his attorney, to the judge who is reading over a sheet of paper. "Rarely in the case of armed robbery do we hear a plea of no contest. Are you sure about this, Mister Scofield?"

"I'm sure, you honour," Michael sounded and L.J.'s grasp on Cameron's hand tightened. He didn't understand why his uncle had to go to jail to help his father. It didn't make sense.

"Your honour," Veronica Donovan, the attorney of Michael and past girlfriend of Lincoln speaks up from beside him. Cameron observes the small woman from her dark hair and professional attire to the faint freckles on her cheeks. She looked well polished and in order where as Cameron looked like a complete mess with un-brushed waves of hair, dark bags under her eyes and chapped lips. This made Cameron very self-conscious but broke from her slight daze when Veronica began to speak again; "We'd like to recess if we could, my client's a bit confused at the moment."

"I'm not your honour," Michael sounds a smile forming on his face, he quickly eliminates it.

"He is your honour," Veronica sounds slightly annoyed before shooting Michael a stern look resembling a mother scolding her child.

"Perhaps you should heed your representation's advice. Take some additional time to consider your response," The judge sounded her voice strong as she removed her glasses from the bridge of her nose.

"I've already done that, your honour," Michael counters as he leans back in her chair casually.

The judge nods as she gathers the paper in one pile and puts them in a file folder. She writes a note to herself before looking over the court room once again; "I'll retire to my chambers to determine sentencing. Court's recessed until one-thirty." The banging of the gavel echoes off the court room walls and Michael turns to look back at Cameron and becomes shocked to find that L.J. had joined her.

The bailiff grabs Michael by the arm ready to lead him away when L.J. sounds in a concerned tone; "Uncle Mike?"

"I didn't want you to come. Go home, L.J. I didn't want you to see this." Michael speaks in a low tone towards his nephew as he is walked passed them and out off the courtroom.

L.J.'s face becomes covered with a hurt expression as she pulls on his over sized coat and pulls his hand from Cameron's. "L.J?" Cameron questions him in a concerned motherly tone as he pushes past her and runs out of the courtroom not able to take it. Cameron contemplates going after him, worried about the boy that she was now a second mother to. Instead, she takes her seat once again resting her daughter on her knee; she needs to be here for Michael. L.J. will be there when she goes home, Michael on the other hand will not.

xXx

The courtroom is overcome with silence when the judge renters a sold look on her face, she has reached a verdict. "Given your lack of prior criminal conducts, I am inclined toward probation," The judge begins and Cameron finds herself praying under her breath, but not for what people might think. "However, the fact that you discharged a deadly weapons during the commission of the crime suggests malice to me. For that reason, I find it incumbent that you see the inside of a prison cell, Mister Scofield. It says here that you've requested to be incarcerated somewhere near your home here in Chicago. I'm willing to honour that. The closest level one facility to-"

The woman with dark hair quickly greying and a dark, slowly aging face is quickly cut off Veronica; "Level one? That's Maximum security, your honour."

"I would ask you to refrain from interrupting me Mrs. Donovan," The judge glares at her slightly before continuing; "As I was saying, the closest level one facility would be Fox River State Penitentiary." Cameron quickly looks up from her lap, her green eyes watering and jaw slack as she listened to the sentencing. "I'm setting it at five years; you'll be eligible for parole in half that time. Sentence is to be carried out immediately."

The gavel cracks against the desk and the bailiff comes to cuff Michael. His clear blue eyes meet Cameron's the only emotion displayed being, not sadness but determination. "Be careful," Cameron's voice sounds in almost a whisper her eyes filled will fear for him. His only reply is a quick nod and a smile towards little Victoria telling the little girl that everything will be alright.

"Where is he going?" Victoria sounds he voice soft and concerned, "He no come home?"

"He will come home honey," Cameron tells her daughter as she pulls on her light coat before stroking her daughters dark brown curls from out of her face; "He just has to help an old friend with something first okay?" Cameron had never told her about who her father was, where he was, or what he did; she would never be able to explain to her daughter what was going on and she feared the day when Victoria would ask about her father. She grasped her daughter's hand before leading her from the courthouse.

Together they hoped down the steps, a smile on each of their faces. Victoria stayed close to her mother as she crossed the street to get to the car and as she was being set in her car seat she couldn't help but notice a tall man with his hairline slowly receding due to the stress from work, his eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses and dressed in a pressed suit. He waved to the little girl when her mother's back was turned and returned a naïve smile and a small wave in return. Out of the corner of her eye Cameron observed her little girl waving towards the courthouse. "Who are you waving at?" She queries before turning to glance over the crowd, she sees no one. The feeling of worry quickly overtakes her and she closes the back seat door shut before starting up the ignition.

"Should I follow her?" Paul Kellerman's authoritative voice sounds into his cell phone as he watches the small car drive off, the young girl's eyes still on him. He and Danny have tried to find her for months, their last time seeing her being the day she jumped in front of a moving vehicle. They expected her to be dead, or so severely injured that she would have a permanent disability at the least; but to find her perfectly fine after covering her tracks so well was a shock to them.

"No we got bigger problems to worry about," His partner Daniel Hale sounded from the other end of the call; "Bishop McMorrow is not in the fold." Hale continues but Paul ignores it, not believing this man will have any impact on the Burrows execution. "He's got a lot of influence with the Governor. They went to prep school together apparently." Paul stops in the middle of the sidewalk with an unimpressed look on his face; "Look, the closer it gets, the more I'm worried that the bottom is gonna fall out of this whole thing."

"Well, maybe it's time we arranged a visit with the good bishop then." Kellerman nods as he begins to walk in the direction of his car; "In one month it'll all be over."

xXx

Michael Scofield never really considered himself religious man, but when he was ushered into the prison chapel a feeling of serenity took over, he almost felt safe here. He took a seat three rows back from the front and took the leather Bible in his hands. He followed the readings that the chaplain read aloud but once in a while his eyes would scan the room quickly finding his brother each time.

Lincoln sat in the front row, a guard at his side as if the shackles around his feet and cuffs on his wrist weren't enough. His face is covered in a stressed expression with each of his features tired. "_The Son of Man must be delivered into the hands of sinful men, and be crucified, and the third day will rise again_. And they remembered his words, and so should you. Good day, gentlemen, may God be with you." The chaplain finishes his service and Lincoln rises. The prisoners file out around him and he turns to wait for the guard to escort him at the back of the line but his eyes are quickly drawn to a familiar face that he never wanted to see on this side of the walls. Dressed in the prison blues consisting of navy pants, a white thermal long-sleeved shirt, a powder blue button down shirt and tight work boots is his brother; "Michael?"

* * *

**Hey! Long time no update, sorry about that. It feels good to be able to get this chapter out to you tonight! Finally get to incorporate the first episode! I am so excited to get inside prison walls for some scenes and... I shouldn't say anymore or else I'll spoil it! Hope you guys enjoyed the update! Hope to have another out soon! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break.**

**Happy Holidays,**

**Millie55 **


	18. Not All Prisons Have Bars

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Not All Prisons Have Bars**

Michael stared back at his brother his face vacant of emotion and he stood as sturdy as a brick wall as cons pushed passed him to exit the chapel. Once of the correctional officers began to approach Lincoln but stopped when Lincoln took a few steps towards Michael. "Why?" Lincoln questions his younger brother in a low tone that no one else overheard.

"I'm getting you out of here," Michael replied his words strong.

"That's not possible," Lincoln responded in disbelief of the intentions of his little brother.

"Roll it up Burrows, happy hour's over." The correctional officer Lincoln knows as Patterson calls out to him from the side entrance leading towards solitary. Lincoln took a final look towards his brother with slight hope in his tired blue-grey eyes before retreating to the door and having Patterson escort him back to his concrete walled cells.

xXx

Cameron lay in the dark basement of the Rix household. Her room was made up of cheap dividers, a futon on which both her and her daughter slept, and a tall laundry basket held their cloths – At its bottom sits a gun and full clip, just in case. Cameron's eyes flicked open when she heard the front door slam, Lisa's voice followed in a screeching yell. Cameron got up slowly, careful not to wake Victoria who slept curled up at her side. She crept up the staircase soundlessly and the sound of Lisa's yelling grew louder. She was looking for an argument but L.J. wasn't giving her one. Cameron tiptoed through the entrance hall and to the kitchen where L.J. and his mother sat at the kitchen island. She leaned against the doorframe undetected.

"Two pounds of pot? What were you trying to do? Set a record?" Lisa sounded her voice high pitched and not pleased. Cameron had to bite her lower lip in attempt to no laugh when a smirk covers L.J.'s face. "It's not funny, L.J., you could be going to jail."

"Care to fill me in?" Cameron finally pipes up as she pulls her dark auburn hair back and walks into the kitchen to sit across from L.J.

"This has nothing to do with you," Lisa countered as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at Cameron. She didn't want her there, under her roof with no explanation of why she needed to be there, and corrupting L.J.'s mind. The only reason she let her stay was because of Victoria, Lisa was not going to let the poor child suffer because she had a pathetic excuse for a mother.

"She has the right to know, she's been more of a mother to me than you ever have!" L.J. shouts in a sharp tone as he stands from his seat. Lisa is taken aback by his words and stuck in the silence of shock.

"L.J..." Cameron trails off in a soft tone shaking her head slightly.

"Shut up!" Lisa snaps towards Cameron her eyes bloodshot with anger and holding back tears. "I want you to pack up your things..." Lisa trailed off as she looked towards L.J. with a frown; "...and I want you to get out of my house."

"Mom!" L.J. shouts in disagreement; "You can't do this!"

"L.J.!" Lisa's voice silenced him quickly.

"Lisa..." Cameron trails off, "Please, I –"

"Get out of my house!" Lisa yells at the top of her lungs, tears finally streaming down her face.

Cameron nods as she gets up from the stool she had taken a seat on. "I'll pack up and Victoria and I will be go-"

"No," Lisa protests slightly; "Victoria stays; she will be taken care of here."

"Excuse me?" Cameron says in slight shock; "You expect me to leave my child here with you?"

"It's better than off doing only god knows whatever the hell you do when nobody's around." Lisa scowls as he hands wring a dry dish towel with frustration.

Cameron runs her fingers through her hair that she pulled from the loose ponytail as she and Lisa argued. She wanted to scream, cry even but she didn't. She stayed calm as she turned to face L.J.; "Take care of your sister okay?" Cameron sobs slightly as she brushed the hair from his sad face and caressed his cheek slightly. L.J. nods as a response before quickly pulling her into a tight hug. "I'll be fine, don't worry," She whispered in her ear before pulling back. "I'll see you around kid."

xXx

Lincoln was ushered into the sealed off box at the back of the visitation room. A nervous sweat travels down his brow as he takes a seat on the small stool; Lisa had only come to visit him maybe once before and even then she had never brought L.J. with her. He nods a greeting towards Lisa before smiling slightly towards their son. "He was arrested." Lisa sounds her voice still tense from the argument with Cameron.

"For what?" Lincoln questions his voice in a calm tone.

"Possession of marijuana," Lisa explains simply and L.J. shrugs it off not bothered by it; "Figured he could use some fatherly advice before it's..."

"Gone forever?" Lincoln questions with a slight chuckle. He shrugs it off before L.J. takes a seat across from him and Lisa leaves the two of them alone to talk. "Dope, huh? Using or dealing?"

"What's the difference?" L.J. replies harshly still angry at his mother and taking it out on everyone her can. "Look, I get it. The whole thing, she drags me in here, you give me a big speech and I walk out a changed man. Straight A's, Harvard, grow up and be a dentist." L.J. puts on a fake smile as he hold back tears that burn the corner of his eyes like acid.

"It's better than being here. You've got to realise who is getting punished when you're doing the things you're doing. You think it's me? It's you, I did the same thing. Punished the old man 'cause he was gone, look where it got me..." Lincoln looks up at L.J. finally seeing the tears building in his son's eyes. "I'm not asking you to love me. I screw-"

"Mom kicked Cameron out of the house today..." L.J. trailed off with a frown.

"Kicked out of the house?" Lincoln questions his own temper beginning to flare; "Where'd she go? Is Victoria with her?" Lincoln said in a low tone to not draw the attention of the guards nearby.

"Victoria's back at home with _Daddy Warbucks_. Cameron just took off maybe about half an hour after mom told her to take off. No sign of where she was going or anyway to get a hold of her." L.J. explains with a slight frown; "She's going to be okay, right Dad?" L.J. questions needed reassurance from his father.

"Cameron's going to be fine. You know her as well as I do," Lincoln nods and the visitation buzzer sounds; "Take care of yourself and your sister alright?" Lincoln Junior nods with tear filled eyes before standing and walking off towards his mother and heading home.

xXx

Prison Industries dragged on for what seemed like hours to Lincoln, the worries of Cameron and his daughter constantly overtake his mind as he paints the corridor. He glances up the hall to see Michael doing the same thing. A guard stationed to watch over them checks his watch before gathering their attention; they are done for the day. Lincoln grabs his roller and paint tray and walks over to the counter. He finds Michael at his side returning his tools. Lincoln glances at his brother slightly before speaking; "I saw that Veronica came by yesterday. Still engaged to that guy?"

"Yep," Michael replies simply as he hands the guard his painting utensils; "How's L.J.?"

"Could be better," Lincoln responded as he leads the way to the locker room and took a seat on one of the benches. "He's worried about... everything..." Lincoln tries to relax; "You mean what you said earlier?"

"I'm not on vacation, trust me." Michael hums as he begins to remove his P.I. jumpsuit.

Lincoln glances around before speaking in a low tone; "Getting outside these walls, that's just the beginning. You're gonna need money."

"I'll have it," Michael assures his brother.

"And people on the outside. People that can help you disappear." Lincoln continues.

"I've already got 'em." Michael nods again as he looks at Abruzzi who stands across the room; "They just don't know it yet."

"Look, whatever you got going on, fill me in. 'Cause I'm in the dark here." Lincoln says his husky voice low.

"Chapparal Associates got the contract to retrofit this place in ninety-nine. Four hundred million dollar contract, head partner couldn't crack it. So he sub-contracted it out, an under-the-table sort of deal with a former associate. That guy was one of the partners in my firm. We basically ghost-wrote the whole plan. Crossed the 'T's', dotted the 'I's', grouted the tiles..." Michael speaks as he opens his locker and removes his white undershirt.

"You've seen the blueprints?" Lincoln questions Michael as he comes out of being in deep thought.

"Better than that, I've got them on me."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I thank you for sticking with Ghost, even with the the long periods of time between chapters. Thank you for all of the reviews that have been written and I hope that you will continue to leave them and read. You will not be disappointed with where this ends up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prison Break.**

**~Millie55**


	19. Scared Straight

**Chapter 19**

**Scared Straight **

Days had passed and L.J. received no sign of where Cameron had gone. Victoria asked Lisa where her mother was only to receive; "She'll be home soon," and a kiss on the forehead. It sickened L.J. to have to lie to his little sister on a regular basis just to keep her from worrying.

Little Victoria squirmed in lap of Lisa wanting to run around the probation office they were seated in. Lisa craned her neck down to the little girl's ear scolding her in a harsh tone, telling her to smarten up or she would face consequences when they returned home. Lisa looked up from the girl and up at L.J.'s probation officer and forced a smile.

Jenae watches Lisa closely with an unpleased expression before turning her attention to her client; L.J.; "No priors, a good student, then you get yourself arrested for intent to sell. Did life get a little boring?"

"It was stupid. It won't happen again," L.J. responds quickly as he glances over at his mother, not satisfied with how she is treating Victoria.

"Well, we're all here to make sure of that. I took some time to speak to your mother before you came in. She told me that there were some... some extenuating circumstances in your life, right-" Jenae began to explain but was cut off by L.J.

"If you're talking about my father, he's got nothing to do with this. Has _she _even thought that _she_ was the problem and not my father." L.J. countered strongly as he glared at his mother full of anger. Anger for the way she talked about his father for the way he treated Cameron, his sister and himself.

"L.J.!" Lisa shouts in shock at his words, she wants to give him a piece of her mind but she won't do it here. It can wait until they get to the privacy of their home.

"It's clear to me you've got a lot of anger, young man," Jenae spoke clearly as she looked through some files; "Misdirected, it could land you in the wrong place. So, to make sure that doesn't happen, you're gonna have to check in with me once a week. Fridays. One hour. Your attendance at school and your grades are to be pristine and to give you a real good idea where that anger of yours will get you if you don't rein it in; I'm signing you up for the Scare It Straight program at Fox River. You'll have a mentor who you'll work with weekly. It'll give you a little perspective."

"Mentor?" L.J. questioned with a raised brow as he reached over and pulled his little sister from his mother's lap to comfort the young child.

"Your father."

xXx

The rusty metal solitary door screeched open revealing inmate Lincoln Burrows sitting on his cot, on the outside stands the warden a piece of paper in his hand. Warden Pope enters the cells slowly leaving multiple guards at the entrance. He stops in front of Burrows who looks up at him instead of down at the prison floor. "Why didn't you include any names?" Pope speaks, his thick grey mustache tickling his lips at each word.

"Why would I want anyone to watch me die?" Lincoln questions his voice low and rough.

"I've seen it happen a number of ways. Some people want to go it alone, others have grandiose statements they want to make, but most want some member of their family there before they leave this world." Pope explains to Lincoln who stays silent. He is thoroughly convinced that he will do this alone. Henry Pope continues with a slight frown; "Son, in my opinion, all inmates who have made that choice have deeply regretted it in their final minutes. I'll, um... Leave it blank for now. You have four weeks now. You should give it some thought." With that, he finishes his conversation with the convict, places the sheet of paper on the cot beside Burrows and exits the cell.

xXx

Veronica Donovan, defendant lawyer to Michael Scofield and past girlfriend to Lincoln Burrows sits at her desk at the firm typing case notes up on her computer. She can't help but worry about the brothers in the back on her mind as she works. Lincoln's execution date is only a month away and Michael has had himself thrown in the same prison – to what? Save him? She doesn't know. What she does know is that she can do nothing to help him now.

Veronica becomes distracted from her work when her office phone begins to ring. Her secretary explains that there is a woman here to see her; she quickly says to send them in before hanging up the phone. The woman enters the room, a sweater hood pulled over her head hiding her identity from anyone she passed on the way in. She closes the door behind her quickly before closing the blinds and taking a seat opposite of Veronica. "How can I help you Ms?" Veronica questions not bothering to look away from her computer.

The woman slowly removes the hood from her head revealing her head of deep red hair, and removing the dark shadow from her electric green eyes and delicate features. "Veronica, I need your help." A familiar voice met Veronica's ears causing her to look up from the computer with a shocked expression.

"Cameron?" Veronica questioned in a shocked tone. L.J. had told her that Cameron had gone missing; the last place Veronica expected Cameron to show up was her office. The two women were on the best of terms due to them either having or had feelings for Lincoln. Veronica was slightly jealous of Cameron for how far she had come with Lincoln, but she would never admit it. "What are you doing here?"

"Lisa, she kicked me out of the house," Cameron spoke in a low voice as if someone would over hear their conversation; "I've been staying at motels but... I think I'm being followed. I didn't know who else to go to." Cameron explained her voice laced with desperation as she watched through the cracks in the blinds.

Veronica's brows knitted slightly at Cameron's words before rolling her pale green eyes. She had heard stories from Michael about Cameron believing that someone was after her. "There is no one following you Cameron, and there is nothing I can do about what happened with you and Lisa. I don't know why you thought I could-" She was bluntly cut off by the slamming of her office door behind Cameron as she left.

Cameron is sick of people not believing her, and looking at her like she is crazy. As she exits the law firm she pulls the hood back over her head and tucks stray strands of hair back out of sight. It seems like she is in the clear, but she is proven wrong when she is grabbed from behind by a pair of large hands. She tries to fight their grip but a second pair grabs a hold of her and drags her back towards an ally. It is there, she is thrown into the trunk of a black sedan and finds herself face to face with a familiar pair of aviators and a cocky grin before the trunk is slammed shut leaving her in its darkness.

xXx

Lincoln is ushered into the visitation cell, his hands free of coughs and takes a seat on the stool before looking forward to see his son. Lincoln's eyes widen in slight shock when he finds that today, L.J. is not alone, but accompanied by a small girl. She has long curly dark brown hair, freckled cheeks, a smile that is the definition of innocence and her mother's green eyes; she is his daughter. His right hand meets his smile as he holds back a laugh of happiness and silent tears.

Victoria turns slightly in L.J.'s lap to face him and whispers in his ear before looking back at the big man on the other side of the cage. She looks as if she is going to speak but stays silent as she watches him.

"So...here we are." Lincoln Junior laughs slightly as he bounces his knee to keep Victoria entertained as he speaks with his father. He was forced to bring her with him – not that he minded – when his mother had _important_ errands to run and Adrian had to work.

"Yeah. How you been?" Lincoln questions, a smile gracing his face as he watches his little girl.

"You know, in trouble." L.J. jokes in response as he watches his father's response to seeing his daughter for the first time. L.J. looks down at his sister with a smile; "You gonna say hello or are you just gonna be all shy like usual?" He questions her playfully. Victoria shies away from a response by burying her face into her arms as she lets out a giggle.

" I, um..." Lincoln speaks, breaking the silence that followed the laughter; "...been talking to the chaplain and they'd like me to decide on who I should, er, have at the, um... I guess what I'm trying to say is, when you get to the end, you start to realise what's important to you. You know. Who really matters to you. And, er, you know, that leaves you, Cameron, Mike and..." Lincoln trails off as he gestures Victoria. "You're the only blood I've got left in this... this world."

"Dad, I gotta say, I'm not really following what you're saying," L.J. speaks as tears well up in his eyes.

"Well, er... in the end, the only thing that matters is love. Blood, family, you." Lincoln does the best he can to break it down simply to his son before holding his hand up to the cage. "Give me your hand." Lincoln instructs and L.J. does so with a nod. "I want you to be there when... I want you to be there the day before I die. So I can see you. So I can hold you. I, er... I love you. I've always loved you." Lincoln assures him as tears begin to build up in his own eyes.

A smile forms on L.J.'s lips before speaking in a weak tone; "This whole thing ... I don't know if I can take it."

Lincoln goes to speak but falls silent when the little girl peaks out from her arms to see the sadness on her brother's face. "Get 'urt L.J.?" She questions in a small, concerned voice.

"I'll be fine," L.J. assures her before kissing her gently on the top of the head; "Are you gonna say hello now?"

The girl thought to herself for a moment before nodding slowly. She pushes some of the hair from her face with both hands before looking at the rough looking man that they are divided from. The small child stands up on her brother's knees as he helps support her as she leans forward to place her hand on the cold chain links where the man's hand still rested. Her small, baby soft hand brushes up again his large, rough hand as her eyes watch it full of curiosity. She has seen the man before; in the back of her mind she remembers a photo of her mother with him on a worn loveseat. "Hi..." She trailed off slightly in a nervous tone; "...Daddy?"

Lincoln let off a small nod as a single tear was shed from his eyes and a smile graced his lips. "Yeah, it's me." He laughed happily; "Daddy's here."

"Why Daddy here?" Victoria questioned as she sat back down on L.J.'s lap; "Why Daddy no come home?" She sounded again he voice sounding weak.

Lincoln is caught off guard with her question; _what am I supposed to tell her? _Lincoln questions himself as he runs her hand over his head. He couldn't lie to her, it wouldn't be right. "Daddy has to stay here for a little while," He replied simply before the visitation bell sounded. "Daddy has to go now," He said in a rushed voice as Patterson began to unlock the cage; "Remember, Daddy loves you."

xXx

The black sedan comes to a stop in a clearing surrounded by tall trees native to the land. The two men in the car step out onto the dry earth and make their way to the trunk of the car, one with their gun drawn the other hands ready. When the sunlight filters into the trunk Cameron acts quickly by kicking the larger around the middle, armed man roughly causing him to drop the gun to the ground. She pulls herself from the trunk quickly only to be grabbed by the second man who tossed her roughly to the ground as his partner picks up his gun. "Danny, really?" He questions his partner as he removes his aviators from his face before looking down at the red-head at his feet. "Hello Cameron."

Cameron pushes herself up into a sitting position before brushing the hair from her face. She looked around at her surroundings quickly taking in the tree's and the short dirt road to the main highway. She then directed her vision up to the man standing over her dressed in a pressed black suit and shinning dress shoes. He pulled out his gun, flicked the safety off and loaded a bullet into the chamber before pointing it at her forehead's center. She swallowed hard before her green eyes met with his blue; "Hello Paul."

* * *

**This is defiantly one of my best chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! Thanks to all of my dedicated Ghost fans!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break.**

**~Millie**


End file.
